Riders In The Sky
by BeastvsMan
Summary: Kotaro makes a deal with the devil, in a sense, for his father has become ill. Sadly, his father dies of an accident despite the deal. Ten years later, Kotaro meets a Sekirei and becomes the Rider. He'll have to fight with the aid of  Shiro Kazami/V3 .
1. The Deal With The Devil

**Kamen Riders In the Sky**

The Deal With the Devil

Joe Shigeru (speaking about the new hero): It's said that the Main State is built on legend. Legacies that could help us understand things too awesome to believe. **This **is the story of Kamen Rider. Story goes that every generation has one, the deal with devil to ride the earth. About 4 decades ago, a Kamen Rider was sent to Kobe to to find a Sekirei, a supernatural lifeform much like our own in appearance. But every like Sekirei this with a single kiss from her "Ashikabi" was so powerful, he knew he couldn't let evil get his hands on her. So he did what no Rider has ever done...He outran he who created the Game. The thing about legend is that some legends...are true.

Toki o koero sora o kakero kono hoshi no tame

Kimi wa mita ka ai ga makka ni moeru no o?

Kurai yami no soko de kiken na wana ga matsu

Shinjiru yatsu wa justice shinjitsu no ooja

Yume o mitsuzukeru koto ga ore no fantasy

Ikiru koto ga suki sa aoku ukabu cosmo

Toki o koero sora o kakero kono hoshi no tame

Atsuku moyase namida nagase asu to iu hi ni

Kamen rider black kamen rider black

**2010 AD**

Fifteen year old Kotaro Minami was a member biking stunt show. His only problem was at that time was that his father was a smoker and had lung cancer. One night, while he was working on one of the bikes, a stranger came. This stranger wore a white coat and had glasses and a grey hair.

Stranger: Kotaro Minami.

Kotaro: Yeah.

Stranger: I really enjoyed your ride.

Kotaro: Ah, thanks.

Stranger: Perhaps you could ride for me.

Kotaro: You run a show?

Stranger: The greatest show on Earth.

Kotaro: Thanks, but no.

Stranger: What's wrong, Kotaro? Worried about your father?

Kotaro: What do you know about him?

Stranger: Even the blindest can see the sickest. The thing about cancer is that it takes a toll on love ones. Kotaro...what if I can cure your father's illness?

Kotaro: How?

Stranger: The question is not "How". If I could cure his illness, will you be wiliing to make a deal?

Kotaro: At what price?

Stranger: You will wear this...(makes the belt appear) the King Stone. By sunrise tomorrow, your father will be healthy. Now all you have to do is put this on.

Kotaro put the belt, on then he found himself in bed. He woke up. His father was healthy alright. At the bike show he had a accident falling head first. Kotaro spotted the stranger. He went out on his bike until he was hit.

Stranger: You're no good to me when you're dead.

Kotaro: You! You killed him!

Stranger: I _cured _his cancer. That was the deal. I couldn't let him get between us.

Kotaro: You monster! (throws a fist but misses and looks around in confusion)

Stranger (Reappears and touches Kotaro): One day, when I need you, I will come. Until then, I will be watching you. You're mine, Kotaro.

**2020 AD**

Ten years passed and Kotaro was now bike racing. He had a singles apartment though. One day, when he was returning from his hard-day's work on his bike (motorcycle as it were), Kotaro, overheard the news.

Anchorwoman: Continuing on, news on the economy. CEO Minaka of the giant conglomerate MBA (Mid Bio Informatics) announced that his company bought up to 80% of Kobe stocks.

As the image came up, Kotaro recognized the man he made the deal with.

Anchorwoman: In response to this, the Kobe goverment objected...

Kotaro: So, he takes my father's life away...and takes over Kobe. How selfish of him!

It was obvious that he was filled with grief after seeing the man responsible since 10 years back, despite his career.

Kotaro noticed an unfamiliar building.

He had been sad since his father died, but was able to find a job based on his talent and hobby. Though he felt good about what he could do, Kotaro was rather shy when it comes to girls. He had left his home his home in Tsuruoka since the earthquake a year after his father's death. When Japan recovered, Kotaro moved to Kobe.

Kotaro stopped at a red light. Suddenly, he heard a voice. It was a girl falling from the sky!

Girl: Heads up!

Kotaro: Huh?

Girl: Incoming!

But it was too late. She landed on Kotaro's torso. The fall caused Kotaro to fall off his bike. His head hit the ground so hard, his helmet fell off. His vision had to adjust since the glaring visor in front of his eyes. This girl wore a miko based clothes. Kotaro was shocked as he saw a girl's bottom showing!

Girl: Guess it was too high for me.

Kotaro: Are you alright?

Girl: Thank you so much! You must've caught me!

Kotaro: No, actually...

Kotaro thought to himself, "Although she is cute." Suddenly, lighting came in. The girl leaped at Kotaro dodging it.

Girl: Incoming!

As they both landed on the ground, the girl's breasts somewhat went shoving onto Kotaro's face. She turned and looked up. There were two other girls that looked alike, except that one was bigger breasts. Both wore S&M clothes.

Twin A: There's no escaping. Now **fight** us!

Girl: I can't fight yet!

Twin B: Even if you don't feel like it...we **do**!

The girl grabbed Kotaro by the hand and ran.

Kotaro: Hey, what about my bike?

The girl was running too fast to listen. When they got for enough from the twins, the girl stopped.

Girl: We should be safe here. (Noticing a Kotaro was in a shock) Are you alright? Sorry for getting you involved. Now that I think of it, I could've run off myself. So...why did I save you're life? Oh! Right, I meant to introduce myself! I am Musubi.

Kotaro: Kotaro Minami.

Musubi: Kotaro-san, thank you again for helping me.

Kotaro: No, I didn't really...

Kotaro began to wonder who those twins were and what they had against Musubi. He then noticed Musubi laying on the ground. So he took her to his apartment and offered his food.

Musubi: You're my hero...

Kotaro: Alright, just eat up.

Musubi: Okay!

As soon as Musubi was done with her eating...

Musubi: I was wondering...will you be my Ashikabi?

Kotaro: "Ashikabi"?

Musubi (taking Kotaro's hand): Someone precious, one I hadn't known until this day. We were all born for our own Ashikabis. To guide him to the heavens.

It came as a shock to Kotaro when Musubi set his hand onto her breast. But then, Musubi fainted though she was still conscious.

Musubi: Why...why does my body feep getting hotter? What should I do?

Musubi hovered over Kotaro. What was this about? Was she trying to seduce him as she might've for where she set his hand onto her breast? In response to her actions, Kotaro spoke up.

Kotaro: You don't have to do this...

Musubu kissed Kotaro and a symbol appeared on her back. Wings came out, too. Kotaro couldn't believe what he saw.

Musubi: I found one...I found one! My Ashikabi! (embraces Kotaro)

Just then, a shout from the television sounded. Kotaro turned and saw who it was.

Kotaro: **You.**

Grey hair: _Hello, Kotaro._ (As Kotaro picks up the remote) _Wait! Don't touch that dial!_

Kotaro: What are you doing on our tv?

Grey Hair:_ I just wanted to congratulate you! You have been chosen by a Sekirei!_

Musubi: Professor Hiroto Minaka!

Minaka: _Ah! #88 Musubi! Are you well?_

Kotaro: You know him?

Musubi: Yes, he's our professor and CEO.

Minaka: _How can you forget about me after 10 years?_

Kotaro: Why did you buy the entire city? And how did you manage to contact us on a TV?

Minaka: _Ha! Nothing's impossible for me. Setting that aside...the Sekirei Plan! That's the name of the game you're now participating in._

Kotaro: "Sekirei Plan"?

Minaka: _The rules are simple, there are 108 Sekireis. Sekireis fight, fight, fight! The Ashikabi of the last remaining Sekirei is given permision to ascend, and Ashikabi who overcome the odds will hold the the fate of the world in his hands! And now that you know about this, you will be obligated to maintain confidentiality whether you like it or not._

Kotaro: Whether I like it or not?

Minaka: _If you breach in confidentially, we, the MBI, will torment you mercilessly. So, keep that on your mind._

Kotaro: Wait a minute..."torment"? "Mercilessly"?

Minaka: _That is all. I must go._

Kotaro: Hang on! What do you mean "torment"?

Minaka: _Take care, Musubi._

Musubi: See you later, Professor.

Kotaro: I don't understand this "torment".

Musubi: Kotaro-san...I'll fight for you. And we will live so we can ascend together.

The next morning, when Kotaro was tossing and turning, he was greeted by the bump of his hand on Musubi's cleavage. He woke up with a startle. Kotaro backed away until he bumped into the wall. Musubi woke up.

Kotaro: I didn't wake you up, did I?

Musubi: Good morning. Thank you for this pajamas. (unbuttons causing Kotaro to nosebleed) I took a futon all to myself. Sorry. Uh, Kotaro-san?

Musubi crawled up to Kotaro, but Kotaro was too freaked out.

Kotaro: Sorry! I'll wait outside. (runs out the door) This is crazy! I wanna die...after seeing a girl's...b-b-b-bo...boobs!

Musubi (comes out the door): Kotaro-sama.

Kotaro (Turns and looks): Oh, you changed. That was quick.

Musubi: Sorry I have no sense of living.

Kotaro: Oh, that thing before...I actually liked it. I'm just not that type of person that expects a girl to go naked in front of a guy.

Musubi: I'm relieved.

Kotaro: Just don't do that again, okay.

Musubi: I won't do it without Kotaro-sama's approval!

Kotaro: So, why did they choose me?

Musubi: You weren't chosen. You were pulled into it, and we are able to use our power through the genes of Ashikabis. I don't know much, but...(kisses Kotaro) My body responds like this.

Once again, the wings appeared on Musubi's back. Kotaro remembered it happening since their first kiss.

Musubi: When I wished that you would become my Ashikabi, my heart beats fast, and my body gets hotter (literally). I thought I could do anything if I think about it now, when I was being chased by other Sekireis...I think we were meant for each other.

Kotaro couldn't help but gaze at Musubi.

Musubi: Kotaro-sama...I'm hungry.

Kotaro: Okay, I understand.

With enough money from his time at the biking racetrack, Kotaro took Musubi to a restaurant. Musubi had so much, Kotaro had to pay the huge bill. They then set off to find Kotaro's bike. When they did, Kotaro spotted a familiar sight. The two sisters were selling balloons (only they were wearing maid/waitress clothes)! One of the sisters spotted him, too.

Sister A: YOU! You're that boy that Sekirei coward was with!

Kotaro: You must be sisters, the ones from yesterday, only and the S&M customs!

Sister B: Where is the Sekirei?

Musubi: Kotaro-sama! I meant to ask what you want to eat.

Kotaro: WAIT! Stay back!

Musubi stopped, realizing she had fallen into a trap.

Sister B: What a fool, meeting us twice in a week.

Sister A: One big country, one small town. (both form electric energy)

Musubi: You...!

Sister B: Too late! (sisters strike lighting at Musubi)

Musubi's robe tore apart revealing a symbol.

Sister A: The Mark of the Sekirei! She wears it! Did she grow her wings? Then the Ashikabi...the boy!

Kotaro grabbed Musubi and they got on his bike.

Sister A: Dammit! He's escaped! Hibiki, let's take them on both flanks!

Kotaro and Musubi arrived in the alley.

Musubi: I'm getting hot...What should I do?

They weren't alone for long. Hibiki and her sister Hikari found them. Musubi was breathing so heavily, Kotaro wondered what was ailing her. But then, she kissed him. Hibiki and Hikari were shocked. The wings came out of Musubi's back. There was something else. The buckle, which Minaka had given Kotaro 10 years ago, appeared on him. He was about to transform into a black humanoid with a grasshopper-like face. Suddenly, three phantom-like monster priests appeared. Hibiki and Hikari were shocked and wanted nothing to do with this, so they took off.

Priest A: Looking for someone, Black? I don't think we'll be having a long cconversation, are we?

Black: You're going down.

Priest A: We shall see.

Black jumped forward at the monster priests. Musubi faced the priestess.

Priestess: Not bad for a Sekirei.

Just when Black was about to make his move, he stepped into a web trap. A spider monster appeared. But then, a grasshopper-like motorcycle appeared. It rammed the spider monster onto the ground and stopped at Black's position.

Black: Battle Hopper.

Black grabbed onto the handles of the Battle Hopper and it pulled him out of the web. Black rode toward the spider. The spider emitted a silk of wep, but Black grabbed the string. He then swung the spider monster in the air. It fell to the ground. It wasn't finished yet, but Black had a new move. He turned away and then sped forward and leaped.

Black: Rider Kick!

His foot flashed as he sent a flying kick at the monster. The monster was defeated and Black returned to Musubi. The monster priests were gone but not destroyed. Kotaro took off his button shirt.

Musubi: Kotaro-sama, are okay?

Kotaro: I'm fine. Just that...your chest. By the way, what are you?

Musubi: A Sekirei!

Kotaro: Oh, that's right.

Elsewhere in Kobe, the sisters were being watched by a silver-haired man wearing a mask.

Hikari: Don't you have anything better to do?

Masked Man: I see the Sekirei you've been pursuing has found herself an Ashikabi. Fights between Sekireis...I have no interest in that, compared to them and the Riders working together to defeat the Gorgom.

Hikari: Gorgom? What does that have to do with this?

Masked man: It is a criminal organization, and I know you'd be much happier if you made friends with another Sekirei as you would for a human.

Hikari: I'll never understand this man.

Hibiki: There are other people out there looking for us. After all, what's the point of fighting another Sekirei? We could've fought those ghostly freaks that showed up.

After their shopping for food, they went home, and Musubi started cooking dinner, and they ate. Unfortunately, they had been caught by Kotaro's landlord.

Kotaro: Uh, sir...I can explain...

Landlord: GET...OUT! Jeez. We had a contract for this singles only apartment, and you violated it!

Kotaro took Musubi on his bike. It was a full moon that night. They rode on until Kotaro was too tired to focus hence arriving near some sort of inn. They both took a rest at the fence until Kotaro noticed an old man appear.

Old man: Hello, newcomer.


	2. You're The Rider!

**Riders In The Sky**

You're The Rider!

Despite Kotaro and Musubi's intrusion, the old man forgave them and offered shelter and find a safe place for Kotaro's bike. In discription of what he wore, it was a kimono. On there way in, as they passed the tree, Kotaro sensed a little girl from within.

A woman came out. She wore a kimono, too. A silver haired boy came out, too.

Lady: Shiro. Shiro Kazami, who is this?

Kotaro: Oh, we're sorry. We left our home since we got evicted at the apartment.

Shiro: That's a good reason to be hear. One way or another, you'll need my help. Besides, what happened to you in that fight...it wasn't a dream.

Kotaro: Who are you?

Shiro: The real question is, "Who are **you**?"

Kotaro: Wha- What do you mean who am I? I'm Kotaro Minami!

Shiro: You're not just some average Ashikabi. You're the Kamen Rider. You'll get it, boy. I got a room picked out for you.

Kotaro: But the rent...

Shiro: I'm not worried about the rent policy, for your sake. They've seen you now, and they'll be waiting.

Kotaro: I don't think it's fair to let one rent for free.

Shiro: You can't run from them, Kotaro. You had this coming since you made that deal.

That's when it got Kotaro's attention.

Shiro: Congratulations. Your chances have gone from low to high.

They then offered some food. The woman introduced herself as Miya Asama, and the silver-hair, Kagari. Unlike the other Sekirei, Miya had married a human. However, he died somewhat.

Just then, some footsteps clattered through the house.

Girl's voice: Oh, I'm hungry.

It came as a shock to Kotaro. This girl had long hair, B 95, and was wearing a lingerie.

Girl: Guests, I assume?

Kagari: Uzume, What did I tell you about entering the room in a that appearance?

Uzume: So? I'm wearing my panties!

Shiro told Kotaro what he needed to know about being the Rider.

Shiro: The Rider is both a Sekirei's partner and a bounty hunter. Patrols the earth and hunts down evil. Your transformation is controllable once you learn the movements.

Kotaro: I remember...A buckle appeared on me the last time Musubi and I kissed. That's when my mind changed as if I knew how to fight. Especially that kick.

Shiro: The Rider Kick. It's the Kamen Rider's greatest weapon. All Riders had it.

Kotaro: Were there others that had problems I hadn't faced.

Shiro: A few. The Riderman. Fourty-seven years ago. Abandoned by a family. Then a stranger came...and offered him care. That's when he was consumed by evil and greed. He then pleged his loyalty to the evil organization, Destron, and turned against his people, until another Kamen Rider, V3 came to stop him. When he did, they got together to face evil, and Destron was defeated, and the Rider was back to the way he was meant to be.

Kotaro: What's this have to do with the MBI?

Shiro: MBI? You encountered the MBI?

Kotaro: Their executive's the one I made the deal with.

Shiro: Not all humans are good like you think. The MBI will be patroling the whole town. Best you stick around here. They can't find you as long as you're far away.

Kotaro: Thanks. Thanks for both the hospitality and the guidance now that I'm the Rider.

Shiro: By the way, why'd you do it? Why'd you make the deal?

Kotaro: My father was ill.

Shiro: What did you get in return?

Kotaro: Grief.

Musubi and Kotaro were assigned in Room 202. Musubi showered while Kotaro watched the news.

Anchorwoman: Regarding the abnormal growth of plants the arboretum, its planting company and the MBI are on the investigation...

Musubi: Uh, Koraro-sama...

Kotaro (gets up): Yeah...? GASP!

Kotaro saw that Musubi was naked!

Musubi: Uh...We ran out of shampoo.

Musubi walked up and slipped. She then fell onto Kotaro. As a result, her breasts were in Kotaro's face.

Musubi: Sorry. (Gets up) It's times like these...(Realizing her chest is showing and covers up with her arms) Oops! I'm not too good at modesty myself.

Kotaro: Yeah, well, everyone has a strength and weakness. Know what I mean?

Late that night in the park, when men were at work, a Sekirei was sitting on a bench. She had a similar symbol on her forehead as Musubi does, which is the best way to tell a Sekirei from an ordinary human.

In front of her, a stranger appeared.

Stranger: This is not a place for anyone like you to be at this time of night.

Sekirei: I have nowhere to go...

Stranger: You're a rare one, aren't you?

Sekirei (Looks up): You'll be my Ashikabi?

Stranger: You may join my allegiance. Come.

The next day, Kotaro and Musubi went to pick up everything they needed. Their old landlord saw them.

Kotaro: I found a new place, so I'll be packing up now.

Landlord: Hmgh. Good. At least you kept your room clean. I'll refund your deposit. You'll need the money to live with a girl, won't you?

Kotaro: Ah...Thank you.

Musubi: Thank goodness, Kotaro-sama!

Landlord: Look, kid. I have much to explain. My life in the Vietnam War was bitter. When I came back to America, I had no job, no family. So I moved here and became a landlord.

Kotaro: I see.

All the items were packed.

Kotaro: That's a huge sack. Are you sure you can handle it?

Musubi: Hai!

Musubi pulled the giant sack out of the apartment.

Kotaro: Wow, you're strong.

Musubi: That's because I'm a fist type.

The sack was too heavy to carry on a bike, so Kotaro had no choice but to move the bike by the handles as they walked.

Kotaro: Those Sekirei sisters, are they lighting-type?

Musubi: I think so.

When they returned, Miya came out to greet them. They got to their room. Problem was the sack was so huge, Musubi could't carry it through.

**15 minutes later...**

Kotaro: That did it.

Miya: You're so strong, Musubi-san.

Musubi: That's because I'm a fist-type Sekirei.

Miya (chuckling): You're funny! Now, come downstairs once you're settled in.

Kotaro: Alright. (As Miya leaves the room) Musubi-chan, this Sekirei Plan...is it supposed to be confidential? You can't just say "That's because I'm a fist-type" or say that you're a Sekirei without knowing who can be trusted.

Musubi: Oh! I must've been carried away.

Kotaro: At least we can trust these people here.

Musubi: Don't worry. Whatever the Profesor does to you, everything will be alright as long as we're together and you are the Rider.

Kotaro and Musubi started putting their stuff in place.

Kotaro: Musubi-chan, I wanted to thank you for your support.

Musubi: Yes, for many years to come.

They didn't know they were being watched. A girl was viewing them from her computer.

Girl: Sekirei #88 and her Ashikabi...(laughing)

Kagari was suited up.

Kotaro: You're leaving?

Kagari: Yes, I'm going to work.

Miya: Oh, you're leaving early today. I've already prepared dinner for you.

Kagiri: I'm sorry. I'll eat when I get back. (Kneels, grabs Miya's hand and kisses) Later.

Miya: Kagari-san is working at the host club. I hear he's #1. Isn't that amazing?

Kotaro: Glad my work is in daytime.

Miya: What do you do for a living?

Kotaro: I'm a bike racer. You like bikes, Musubi-chan?

Musubi: I like anything!

Kotaro: Wha-? Musubi-chan, you don't mean...?

What Kotaro was worried about was that by "anything" it would include seductive nudity. Blood trickled out of his nose.

Miya: Dinner will be ready soon. So how about a bath before we eat?

**The Bathing Room**

Musubi: Wow! What a spacious bath! We can bathe together, and I can wash your back comfortably.

Kotaro backed down.

Kotaro: No, I'll bathe later.

Kotaro waited outside the inn while Musubi took her bath. Uzume came in the bath with her.

As for Kotaro, he saw a tree and wondered about the small girl.

Kotaro: Who was that girl? (walks up to the tree) Was it an illusion? Or was it real?

As Kotaro touched the tree, the world around him changed, and he saw a little girl he wondered about touching his hand.

Little Girl: Help me!

But who was she? And where was she hidden?

Uzume introduced herself to Musubi and told said she was in Room 203. When Musubi washed the soapy foam off her back, Uzume spotted the symbol.

Uzume: Ah! You're a Sekirei!

Musubi: Hmm?

Uzume: I'm a Sekirei, too! Look at mine.

Uzume showed the symbol on her back.

Outside, Kotaro returned to his real world still wondering about the girl. Suddenly, he and Miya heard a racket. Musubi was engaging Uzume.

Uzume: Wait a minute!

Musubi: I'm so excited!

Uzume: Have you gone mad?

Musubi: I'm Sekirei #88 Musubi fist-type! This is my first real fight. I may be in experianced, but I'll do my best! Here I come!

Uzume: Time out! TIME OUT!

But Musubi didn't listen. She just swung her fist forward. Uzume was lucky, she dodged it. Musubi's punch had luft a hole on the wall.

Uzume: I can't play with you right now! (takes a towel)

Just when she was about to run out of the bathing room, Musubi realized she needed a towel to cover up. Uzume broke through the window and made a perfect landing on the fence.

Uzume (to Kotaro): Hey, you! You're her Ashikabi, right? I'm not interested in fighting. (leaps onto the ground next to Kotaro) So, can you stop her?

Musubi (spots Kotaro and Uzume): Hey! Get away from Kotaro-sama! (lands on ground) Get your hands of Kotaro-sama!

Kotaro: Wait, Musubi-chan.

Uzume: Yeah.

Musubi: I said...GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!

Just when Musubi was about to through a fist at them, Uzume and Kotaro were saved by a shield. In this case, the shield was a pot lid held by Miya. Miya tapped on Musubi's head with a ladle.

Miya: Girls shouldn't run around half-nude. It's disgraceful.

Musubi: Yes, ma'am. Sorry.

Uzume: Heehee. You're in trouble now.

Miya: And you too Uzume-san!

Uzume: Alright.

Miya: I don't care how this happened, but I will not allow violence here in Maison Izumo, understand? (an aura of the Oni appears)

Kotaro (nervously): Uh-huh...

At the bike race in Fukui, a racer got a text message. It said "There is an unemerged Sekirei in the arboretum! First one there wins! It could be you who makes the Green Girl emerge!"

As for Kotaro, the world around him was green. He heard a cry of the little girl and saw her on the tree.

Kotaro: You can't get down? Don't worry. I'll catch you.

The girl turned and jumped off the branch then into Kotaro's arms.

Kotaro: What's you're name?

Little Girl: Kusano.

Kotaro: Ku-chan? That's a lovely name. By the way, why do you cry?

Kusano: Ku selfishly said she wanted to go outside...(floats back) Help me, oni-san...

Kotaro: Ku-chan!

The world around him returned to normal.

Musubi: Kotaro-sama.

Kotaro (wakes up): Musubi-chan?

Musubi: You seemed crazed by a nightmare. Are you alright?

Kotaro: I was having this dream.

Musubi: A dream?

At the arboretum, a masked man made a call. But was he Kagari?

Kagari(?): The gate's closed. If we don't take action soon, everyone will gather.

Where was this Kusano hidden? Would Kotaro find her before evil does?


	3. Forest Of The Green Child

**Riders In the Sky**

Forest Of The Green Child

It started in the park when Kusano and her brother were walking on a trail. Her brother told her about the Ashikabi. Then, a girl appeared. She slashed at the brother's face. Another figure appeared. It was a boy. He approached Kusano and tried to kiss her, but she didn't like it. She forced him off.

Brother: Kusano, no!

But it was too late. She created a forest. That's how she ended up.

It was morning, and Kotaro woke up.

Kotaro: I don't feel so well rested since that dream.

Musubi: Good morning.

Kotaro (noticing Musubi wearing a gym outfit): Uh, Musubi-chan, that outfit...

Musubi: It'll be easier to move in.

Kotaro: Well, that's true. That's whet it's good for.

Just then, they heard a swinging. Miya was practicing her sword technique. She was slashing at the falling leaves.

Miya (slides the sword into the scabbard): Oh, good morning.

Musubi's eyes sparkled. She then leaped down onto the ground.

Musubi: Landlady-sama, shall we spar?

Miya: Hm! I won't be that easy on you.

Musubi: That's how I like it!

Kotaro didn't like Musubi's agressive reputation, but new better than to interfere, especially since this was actually training. No matter the blows, Miya was able to dodge them.

Miya: Your sides are open. (hits the shoulder) Your sides are open because you put too much strenght into your shoulders. Be more relaxed and let your strength flow naturally.

Musubi: Right!

Kotaro remembered that the race was scheduled that day, so he headed out.

In result of the race, Kotaro was in third. He didn't care. Not without Musubi to see him. Kotaro would rather show sportsmanship to another racer. At the end of the race, Kotaro had the lunch Miya made for him. He opened the lid of the box.

Kotaro: Wow! This is great! Thanks for the food!

But his digging in was interrupted by a barbaric racer.

Racer: Yo!

Kotaro: Uh...Hi...You want one?

Racer: Yeah! Thanks, man! (takes a riceball) Tastes...

Kotaro: What?

Racer: Nothing. You have a family, kid?

Kotaro: My father died. I've got some friends. What about you?

Racer: Me? I'm a college student, and in my sixth year. I don't go to school, though. Oh! That fried chicken looks good.

Kotaro: If you want to, be my guest.

Racer: Thanks, man.

But the share was interrupted by the Sekirei sisters.

Hikari: Seo, you barbarian! (socks a kick into Seo's head)

Hikari grabbed Seo by the collar.

Seo: Ah, Hikari...

Hikari: Don't give me that! You're hogging up other people's food! How embarassing! (To Kotaro) I'm so sorry about him. Seo is really...

Kotaro: Oh, it's nothing.

Suddenly, they recognized each other.

Kotaro: You! The Lightning Sisters! (stands up and accidentally spills his food)

Kotaro dropped to his knees, sad.

Kotaro: Oh, no...my lunch...My landlady made this for me...

Hikari: Oh, I'm so sorry...

Seo just smirked as if the tables were turned for him.

Hikari: You were the one shaking him down for it in the first place!

Hibiki: We bought a bread, so let's eat together. (pulls out a bread) Sorry about our master. He didn't mean for this to happen.

Kotaro: Wha-? Your master?

Seo (grabbing the sisters): What a world! To think we'd see another Ashikabi in a place like this.

Hikari (sensing Seo's hand groping her breast): Watch it, you idiot!

Seo: I'm their Ashikabi, Seo Kaoru.

Hikari: Do you mind!

The sisters zapped Seo. Later, when they were putting their racing bikes back in place, Kotaro spotted the helicopters of the MBI. Seo mentioned the messaged he had gotten.

Seo: You know about the Green Girl?

Kotaro: "Green Girl"?

Seo: Are you kidding? She's somewhere in that arboretum!

Seo pointed to what was like a forest. Then it came to Kotaro.

Kotaro: Ku-chan...

Couch: Alright, boys. You get the rest of the week off.

Seo: Week off? Why?

Couch (pointing to the helicopters): It's them. There's an evacuation order for two kilometers radius around the arboretum.

Kotaro: Evacuation, hmm.

**Closing Time At the Stadium**

Seo: So, what say we search for the Green Girl?

Back at the inn, Miya was cooking. She saw Musubi behind her.

Miya: Dinner isn't ready.

Musubi: Kotaro-sama...

Miya: Minami-san? Now that you mension it, I'm not sure about his racing hours. (noticing a grim look on Musubi) Are you alright?

Musubi: Kotaro-sama forgot his phone. I feel uneasy without being able to contact him. I'll bring this to Kotaro-sama.

Miya: Musubi...I put a spell on you. And may the gods guide you.

Musubi: Thank you!

Back at the arboretum, Seo transformed into a Rider. His form had an orange face and limbs and a silver body. He used a samurai technique on the the MBI.

Rider: Hey, kid! Let's go!

Kotaro: Okay!

They went into the forest. As for Musubi, she was looking at a map indicating the location of the stadium. But when she came, she saw the stadium was closed. Then, there was an explosion. She turned as if realizing Kotaro was there in the forest.

**Somethere an the arboretum...**

Kotaro: It's like a jungle here.

Seo: We got in, but where do we go?

Kotaro spotted Kusano. Kusano was pointing to the light.

Kotaro: You're over there?

Kusano disappeared.

Kotaro: Ku-chan! (bumps into Seo)

Seo: What's up, kid? In love with me?

Kotaro: Sorry!

Seo: She's small in a in a one-peice dress, right?

Kotaro: Yeah. You saw her?

Seo (points to the sisters): None of them can, I don't think. Was she here?

Kotaro: I don't know. What I do know was that she was crying and calling for help. We should hurry.

The masked man saw the dead MBI agents. Then, there was a voice.

Sekirei: My, long time no see, Homura.

It was the ringleader #43 Yomi.

Yomi: I seek the Green Girl.

Homura (literally fires up his hand): I will not allow you to take #108.

Yomi: How nauseating! You're just a rogue Sekrei acting like a guardian. Amitsu!

Amitsu created an ice stream. Then, a silver, green-eyed cyborg arrived.

Cyborg: Good work. Let's go, Yomi.

They headed off into the forest.

Musubi appeared.

Musubi: Kagari-san! (Homura gasps) Oh, that's right. Kagari-san doesn't wear a mask. (heads off)

Kotaro, Seo, and his Sekireis walked on a trail.

Seo: How much you know about Sekireis? You're an Ashikabi now, so you know how to make a Sekirei yours, and how to let them emerge, right?

Kotaro: Emerge? (blush)

Seo: In short, it's mucosal contact. Usually a Sekirei reacts to the DNA of a person with Ashikabi aptitude, and makes contact from fer side. So, under normal conditions, a Sekirei finds her own Ashikabi independently. Problem is some Ashikabi have the reputation to force a Sekirei to emerge even if a Sekirei doesn't want to.

Kotaro: So if she doesn't want to?

Seo: There are some jerks who do such things. If you are the one called by the Green Girl, then the Ashikabi is you. So you better teach those dirtbags a lesson...There's no such idea as "First One Wins" when it comes to destiny.

Deeper into the forest, Kusano had been discovered by Yomi and the cyborg. Kotaro sensed the danger. He tightened his fists and swung his arms.

Kotaro: HENSHIN!

Seo watched with fascination as Kotaro's body change. Kotaro was now the Kamen Rider!

Rider: KAMEN RIDER **BLACK**! (summoning his bike) Battle Hopper! (hops on)

Seo: Hey, what's the rush?

Black: I sense somebody's closing in!

As Black accelerated on his Battle Hopper, Seo and his Sekirei ran in pursuit.

Yomi tried to pull Kusano by the hand.

Yomi: Come here!

Kusano: N-no!

Yomi: Came all the way here just to get you. (lets go) Shall I punish her, Shadow Moon-sama?

Shadow Moon: As you wish. The Sekirei child do us no good.

But then, a a voice rang out...

Black: KU-CHAN!

Black landed with his Battle Hopper between Yomi and Kusano.

Yomi: Hm! Not bad for a Rider.

Black: Leave Ku-chan alone.

Hikari: Hey, Rider, stay back.

Lightening struck at Yomi. Yomi spotted the lightening sisters.

Yomi: You! Hibiki and Hikari! And that good-for-nothing barbarian as your Ashikabi!

Hikari: What's it to you? Just because he's a free-loader doesn't mean he's a bad, dumb person!

Hibiki: That's not even sour grapes, Hikari.

Black turned his attention to Kusano. He got off his Battle Hopper and kneeled down to face the girl.

Kusano (as if she knew Black as Kotaro): Onichan...

Black: So we finally meet.

As Kusano approached Black, she fainted, and Black caught her.

Yomi (to Black): The girl, hand her over! Shadow Moon-sama wants the the girl and he wants her now!

Black wondered who this Shadow Moon was. Just when Yomi was about to slash at him with her scythe, Musubi appeared and grabbed hold of the blade.

Seo: Is she the kid's Sekirei?

Yomi (To Musubi): Let go!

Musubi: It's dangerous to swing around a blade like this. Let's break it...(tears off the blade)

Yomi: No! Not my death scythe!

Black: What are you doing here, Musubi?

Musubi: You forgot this. (shows the phone)

Black: You came all the way to bring me this?

Yomi: How dare...How dare you! (releases a slash attack at Musubi)

Musubi fought back. But Yomi released another attack, tearing up Musubi's top. Black was worried. But Seo just grinned.

Seo: Oooooohhhh! Nice titties! Those are so good for the kid in the biking league.

Hikari: Wipe off that pitiful grin...

Yomi (to Musubi): Aren't you good looking. And the Rider is your Ashikabi? How cute! But what is he doing just standing there?

Musubi: Never underestimate the goodness of Kotaro-sama.

Yomi released an attack again, but this time, she missed. Musubi remembered what Miya said about being more relaxed and let her strength flow naturally. She jumped onto the scythe and landed behind Yomi. Musubi stripped Yomi's shirt and touched the Sekirei symbol. The symbol was gone.

Shadow Moon: Your Sekirei fights well. But now you face me.

Black: Alright, then face you I will.

They eyed each other cautiously without loosing their guard. Shadow Moon jumped and slashed with his sword. Black dodged it. Shadow Moon slashed again. This time, he was able to strike at the "eye" of the visor (note: most Riders' masks look resemble grasshoppers). But Black wasn't about to give up. He through a glowing punch into Shadow Moon's face. Shadow Moon gave in.

Shadow Moon: You may have won this round, but there will be more to come. Take the Green Child! She's yours now.

Shadow Moon retreated with carrying Yomi. Black returned to Kotaro.

Kotaro: Musubi-chan, you alright?

Musubi: Hai! And I've guarded my modesty!

Kotaro: Modesty?

Musubi noticed Kotaro holding Kusano.

Musubi: Who's this girl?

Elsewhere, the boy was angry about the loss.

Boy: Yomi's presence has vanished and I've lost the first round against that Rider.

**Outside the arboretum...**

Monster Priest A: Seems Shadow Moon has failed to seize #108.

Priest B: What a pitiful show.

Kotaro and Musubi returned home with Kusano. Miya came to welcome them. Though Kusano was young, Miya approved. Kotaro wore a garish on his injured eye.

Outside, he told Kusano about the tree he saw her in.

Kotaro: That tree...I saw you there. It was strange. I saw from a distant. It was as if the tree was speaking to me.

Kusano: I sensed someone liked the tree. So I asked this tree to speak to you.

Kotaro: I see. Since I like mother nature, you and the tree were able to speak to me. Is that right? Arigato, Ku-chan.

Kusano: Onishan...will you be my Ashikabi?

Kusano kissed Kotaro. Wings came out of her back, and the garden was filled with beautiful flowers.


	4. I Am Electric Rider Stronger!

**Riders In The Sky**

I Am Electric Rider Stronger!

Kusano's brother was in the forest. He touched the tree. The forest was about to be different. Kusano was put in bed after falling asleep.

In her hideout, a girl was analyzing, from her computer, about Kotaro.

Girl: According to my data, he has a hobby for biking. And he's already got two Sekireis. I have to admit this is interesting.

It was morning, and Kotaro was about to head to the stadium. But then, the news was on about the forest.

Newscaster: A strange growth of vegetation at the park has been removed by the MBI overnight. There has been no bad news at this point. The MBI claims to have no pesticides.

Kotaro saw Kusano outside and desided to spend a moment.

Kotaro: You alright?

Kusano began to cry after imagining their tree vanishing from existence.

Kotaro: Ku-chan? What's the matter?

Kusano (turns and faces Kotaro): Shi-chan...

Kotaro: Shi-chan?

Kusano: Shi-chan was my older brother, and was really close to me. He taught me how to...With all the plants...Shi-chan did...

Kotaro figured that was the connection on the news.

Kusano: Shi-chan is my other half.

Kotaro: "Other half"?

Kusano: What should I do? Without him...I'll do the same thing again!

Kotaro: I'm here, Ku-chan.

Kusano began to feel better.

Kotaro headed to the bike race. As they started, Kotaro heard the anouncement.

Anouncer: Ladys and gentlemen, I would like to apologize saying that Racer #83 Seo Kaoru will **not **be attending today.

At the end of the first race, Kotaro spoke to the coach about Seo.

Kotaro: What? He quit?

Coach: He said his other job was getting busy. He sure is an irresponsible man.

Back at the Izumo Inn, Musubi was being traing by Miya. All the blows made Kusano twitch.

Uzume: If you're irritated why not watch TV?

That evening, Kotaro headed back to Izumo Inn.

Kotaro (entering the inn): I'm home...

Seo: Yo, kid!

Kotaro was shocked.

Musubi: Welcome back, Kotaro-sama.

Seo: Did I surprise you?

Kotaro: Miya, what is he doing here at the house?

Miya: This man? Seo was a friend of my husband's. Since before, he's always come here when he's low on food. (aura of the oni appears) Despite being a piece of garbage, he's still Takehito-san's friend.

Seo: Can't believe you're so spooky.

Kotaro: Seems like you know what house I'm staying at...

Seo: Oh, yeah. That luch box of yours.

Kotaro: My lunch box? What about it?

Seo: It had a taste of Miya-chan's cooking. By the way, how's the little girl?

Kotaro: Ku-Chan?

At the doorway, Kusano appeared.

Seo: There she is! Come here.

Kusano was too scared to approach Seo.

Seo: Hey, I helped save you. Is this the thanks I get? You crying, ya little-

A rock hit Seo on the head.

Miya: Oops, my hands sliped. You cannot do that...bullying an innocent child. (aura of the oni appears)

Seo: Right...sorry.

The Sekirei sisters arrived.

Hikari: Did our barbarian intrude on you again?

Seo (rushing to the door): Ah! Thanks for picking me up!

The sisters angrily beat Seo up.

Kotaro: Uh, Seo...

The beating up stopped.

Kotaro: Thanks for yesterday. I wanted to say that sooner or later.

Seo: Ah, don't worry about a thing. (stares) Taking a look at you, I can't leave you alone. (gives the number) I'll make it cheap for you.

Kotaro: This is a a paid servace?

Seo: We're friends, aren't we?

As Seo and his Sekirei left Izumo Inn, Kotaro began to wonder about Seo.

Miya: Like I said, he's garbage.

Later, Musubi and Uzume were taking a bath.

Musubi: I feel like I've been boiled...

Uzuma: You wanted in this bath, didn't you? Let's get out.

Musubi (as she gazes at the symbol on Uzume's back): Now that I think of it...You have an Ashikabi, don't you?

Uzume laughed.

Uzume: It's a secret!

Musubi: Arn't you lonely without your Ashikabi?

Uzume: Yeah, only I have alot of obstacles. Still, I'm happy living in the same home. Being able to speak to my Ashikabi is good enough. Everyone is differant, you know.

Musubi: I see. Everyone's differant.

Uzume: That's right! There are 108 of us Sekireis.

Late that night, Kusano went to the bathroom. Just when she was washing her hands, she noticed from the mirror that someone was lurking in the dark. So she ran into Room 202 where Kotaro and Musubi where sleeping.

The next morning, they told them what happened.

Uzume: A ghost?

Miya: Ah, so Ku-chan left her bed. I thought Minami-san grabbed her.

Kotaro: And I thought was a some creature similar to the spider monsters, so I went to investigate. It was no use.

Kusano (twitching): It was an older girl with longer hair and glasses. She was laughing.

Miya: Glasses and long hair.

Uzume: Oh, isn't that...?

Miya: Uzume?

Uzume: Uh...I don't know!

Miya: I'm sure Ku-chan was half-asleep. (aura of the oni appears) No ghost can appear in Izumo Inn, _right?_

Kotaro (nervous): Uh...r-right.

Miya headed to her dead husband's grave with some flowers. All the members were to take care of the house as responsible neighbors must do.

Uzume: So, what should we do for lunch?

Musubi: I'll make lunch!

Kusano: I'll help, too!

Uzume: Really? I guess I can leave it up to you guys.

Musubi: Hai!

Uzume: If that's what you'd like to do, come to my room.

Kotaro sensed someone lurking in the hall.

He waited at the Uzume's door and waited, until Uzume came out. Kotaro was then greeted by the costumes Kusano and Musubi were wearing. Musubi was in the maid uniform, and Kusano was a bird.

Musubi: How do I look, Kotaro-sama?

Kotaro: Musubi-chan...

Uzume (wispering to Musubi): That's no good. Not in this dress. You should refer to him as "Goshujin-sama"

Kotaro: Uzume-san!

Musubi: Goshijin-sama...

Kotaro: Ah... n_n

Uzume: You rely didn't have to say anything back, Kotaro.

Kotaro: Ku-chan's cute, too. You're a wagtail, aren't you?

That's the Japanese translation for "Sekirei". Sekirei means "wagtail".

Kotaro wondered about Uzume acting as if she had been winged and who her Ashikabi was.

Uzume went to her room to rest.

What Musubi and Kusamo made was was a hill of rice with curry. Everyone enjoyed it, and Kotaro was stuffed.

Little did they know they were being watched.

Spy girl: For a racer that has become an Ashikabi, he's so spoiled. And my maiden heart beats so hard.

The same station Miya was at, two peoplee, Shigeru Jo and Yuriko Misaki were looking at a map. Suddenly...WAM! Yuriko saw that a young boy in a silver hair had run into her.

Yuriko: Are you hurt?

Young boy: No, um...

Then, came a voice. It was a monster spider that seemed to be in pursuit of the boy.

Spider monster: There you are! There's no escaping, this time. The Gorgom Priests will be very pleased once I bring you to them!

Young boy: Never! I won't pledge my loyalty to anybody who harms Ku!

Gorgom Spider: Oh, how unwise, then. (releases a web)

Yuriko: Get dowm! (leaps at the boy) What do you want from him?

Young boy: Um...

Yuriko: I don't know what's doing on, but it's okay. Shigeru and I will protect you!

Young: Mm?

Gorgom Spider: Now stand aside, human!

Shigeru: Stand aside this(takes his gloves off)...HENSHIN...(sparks up his metal hands) STRONGER!

Shigeru changed into a Rider that had a mask that looked like a rhino beetle. He had an "S" on the chest of his suit. He wore suit in black, red with green and blue stripes and white gloves, boots, and and a scarf.

Rider: The heavens call. The earth cries out. The crowd roars. They are calling on me to defeat evil! I am a warrior of justice, Kamen Rider Stronger!

The boy couldn't believe what he saw. Two humans protecting a defenseless Sekirei himself. Stronger's ability was was unique. He had an electric super power.

Stronger: ELECTRO FIRE!

In this move, Stronger set his hand to the ground creating a stream of lightning, zapping the Gorgom to a crisp. The boy wondered if Yuriko was meant to be his Ashikabi. In fact, this was Kusano's brother, so let's saw his name was Shii.

Back at Izumi Inn, Musubi was finishing her evening chores while Kotaro was writing in his diary. Kotaro sensed someone was at the door. Musubi was there, and she had finished cleaning.

Musubi: Taking care of the house is fun!

Kotaro: Where's Uzume-san?

Musubi: She's been asleep with Ku-chan since we ate.

Kotaro: Uzume-san always seems tired.

Musubi: Maybe she could stay awake for 4 hours.

Kotaro: Is it normal for a Sekirei?

Musubi: Who knows? (opens the window) We're all differant.

Kotaro thought about the night they found Kusano. What he learned was that a defeated Sekirei can no longer be of us to her Ashikabi, so the Ashikabi has one choice...use whats left her some to create a monster, find a physician, or leave her for the MBI or the Gorgom.

Kotaro: Musubi-chan...You said that defeated Sekireis can no longer be with their Ashikabi. What if it happened to you?

Musubi: Strike true. As a Sekirei that descended from the heavens, that's a fate I can't escape from.

Kotaro: So, it's true. In the beginning Minaka said it didn't he? This is a game, the Sekirei Plan. It really is a game. Once at game over, evrything is at it's end. (falls to his knees)

Musubi: It's not true!

As Musubi kneeled down and set her hands on Kotaro's shoulders, Kotaro fell back.

Musubi: It's not a game. My feelings...My feelings toward Kotaro-sama...they're real! I want to always, always be with Kotaro-sama.

Kotaro: Gomen, Musubi-chan...

Musubi: That's why...! I definitely won't lose. (stands up) I will not lose! Anyway, there is a reward for us Sekireis. The last Sekirei left can be with her favorite person forever. So don't worry. Until that day, I will not lose.

Miya returned home.


	5. Mystery Girl Shows Her Face

**Riders In The Sky**

Mystery Girl Shows Her Face;

New Legendary Machine Road Sector

The girl was still spying on the Izumo Inn.

Spy girl: Being that close to him, could it be...? My Sekirei mark is burning...A Sekirei's heart and the secret of her body... I can only solve this riddle with **my **body.

That same evening as the previous chapter, Miya asked Musubi to run some errands, and Musubi accepted.

Spy girl: If this is how it is, #88 is my enemy! (laughing) Prepare yourself. (hacks into the satelite to fire at Musubi) As I expected of the MBI military satelite based laser...With this, #88 won't be able to return. (takes off her glasses) The main event begins.

Kotaro was in a bath. He began to wonder about the girl Kusano saw. Kotaro got out of the tub and sat on a stool while washing his hair. He than heard some footsteps.

Kotaro: Musubi-chan? (as the girl comes, kneels down and sets her breasts on Kotaro's back) You really didn't have to come in and wash my back Mu-

This is when he sees her...

Kotaro: *gasp* Who are you?

Kotaro backed away. The girl, which had been spying on him, took off her towel, as if to seduce him.

Somewhere in town, a beam of the satelite, which the girl had activated, was shooting at Musubi. Musubi did all she could to avoid being hit.

Musubi: What's going on?

With Musubi distracted, the girl was able to get close to Kotaro.

Kotaro: Wh-who are you?

Mystery girl: Number 2 Sekirei, Matsu.

Kotaro: You're a Sekirei?

I don't like the sound of "#2". Do you?

Musubi returned home. Miya was worried when she saw that Musubi's clothes was torn up.

Miya: Oh, my. What happened?

Musubi: Oh! I was finished shopping, then something came down from the sky,

Miya: Are you hurt?

Musubi: Not at all! I bought...Ah! I was in a rush and forgot the daikon and cabbage! I better go ge-

Miya: Musubi...Those clothes aren't appropriate. But don't worry. Why not take a bath and change your clothes.

**Back in the bathing room...**

Matsu: Kotaru Minami, 25 years old. Parents devorced for 20 years. The father died the day after the deal was made. Since those days, biking is a hobby.

Kotaro: How do you know about me?

Matsu: Simbly put it...childhood memories. You're my Ashikabi. (sets hands on Kotaro) Do satisfy this hot body with your DNA.

Then there was a voice. Is was Musibi.

Musubi: Eh? Is someone in the bath? (opens the door) Kotaro-sama!

Kotaro: Musubi-chan?

Musubi: I'll wash you're back!

Kotaro: H-hang on, hang on...

Musubi (noticing Matsu): Who's this?

Matsu (putting on her glasses): You appeared, my enemy! You've returned 60 seconds sooner than I've expected. (pulls out a gun) But **this **was already included in my calculations!

Kotaro: *gasp* Where'd you get that from?

The good luck was that the gun wasn't lethal. Just a shooter that released a net.

Matsu: MBI-based special net made with fibers. It cannot be severed.

As Matsu turned back to Kotaro, Kotaro gulped.

Matsu: And now that the pest has been neutralized, let the love begin!

Kotaro: Oh, no...

Matsu: Aww, no need to be shy. I'll experiment on you gently...

Unfortunately, Matsu was caught. She sensed someone pointing the sword at her, and she turned.

Miya: I thought the bath was loud, so I came for an inspection. This form of relationship when it comes to the opposite sex is forbidden in the bath! (aura of the oni appears)

Matsu introduced herself to the whole Izumo. Her room number was #201. She used to be in the MBI. When she left, the MBI chased her. Luckily, Miya's husband allowed Matsu to be in Izumo to hide and use the secret door. He was in the MBI, too.

Shigeru and Yuriko were back at their apartment with Shii. Yuriko was begining to feel close to the boy.

Shii: Um...

Yuriko: Yes?

Shii: I'm...you're Sekirei.

Yukari: Huh?

Shii: Mark me.

Yuriko didn't understand this whole "Sekirei" nor the kissing directly.

Somewhere in Kobe, the Gorgom spider that Stronger defeated met up with his comrade, the Gorgom mammoth.

Gorgom Spider: How'd it go?

The mammoth shook his head.

Gorgom Spider: Me, too. I searched the whole perimeter. This one was taken, and I was defeated by a Rider. I should I explain this to the High Priests?

Than, there came a familiar voice. It was Homura.

Homura: A truelly destined and guided Sekirei and their Ashikabi will be brought together even without knowing it.

Gorgom Spider: **You.**

Homura: Exactly for that reason, their is merit. Ignoring it and winging them as if they're part of a collection, or worst of all, using them as slaves...

Gorgom Spider: Huh! We Gorgoms can't exist without humans and Sekireis alike to serve us! So let's see if you're better off a Gorgom...(releasing a web attack) YOU UNWINGED SEKIREI! (strings up Homura) Now!

The Gorgom Mammoth released a subzero blizzard from his trunk creating a sheet of ice.

Homura: Not again.

Gorgom Spider: Number 107 may have gotten away, but at least you'll make good use. The High Priests will reward us once we take you to them.

Homura: We'll see about that...(lights up in flames)

Homura through a fireball at the Gorgoms.

Gorgom Spider: Okay, you win!

The Gorgoms retreated. Homura was crippled from the fire power he had used now. He went hobbling into the alley and sat down. Homura pulled off his face mask revealing he definitely was Kagari. He wanted to make a call, but he was unable. The phone had been ruined by the fiery heat of his hands. Suddenly, a huge stream of water fell on him. Kagari saw who it was.

Kagari: Tsukiumi?

Tsukiumi wore a black and white dress, black stockining, and brown boots. And she was blonde.

Tsukiami: We must defeat the Sekireis and those Gorgoms. If you give up, I cannot forgive you.

Kagari (chuckling): You sure are cool, Tsukiumi. Although your...**pants** are showing.

Tsukiumi: Eh? What were you looking at you idiot!

Kagari: Only the winged can use their true powers. Why aren't you winged?

Tsukiumi What about you?

Kagari: I can't. The Gods hated fire throughout the ages. You want to be the strongest, don't you? If so, you should find yourself an Ashikabi.

Tsukiumi: What is that supposed to mean? Isn't an Ashikabi supposed to be one of those monkeys? I won't let that Ashikabi vi...vi...

Kagari: "Vi..."?

Tsukiumi: VIOLATE ME WHATSOEVER! But then, I had this feeling. Deep in my chest, a fluttery feeling that keeps coming back. If it's an Ashikabi, then it's convenient...I'll find and kill that monkey with my bare hands!

Back at Izumo, when everyone was asleep, Kotaro thought about the bath. Then, there was a creek at the door. He saw Matsu had snuck in.

Kotaro: You? Again?

Matsu shushed him.

Matsu: Normally I'm prepared, but I forgot this...(grabs Kotaro's face) an essential ritual...(kisses Kotaro)

Wings came out of Matsu's back.

Matsu: Let me experiment on you next time, okay? Now and forever...

Suddenly, the door opened, and Miya stormed in.

Miya: Nightly visits is forbidden!

It woke Shiro. He came to the door to find out.

Shiro: What is going on?

Miya calmed down. She and Shiro were close friends. Normally, Miya punish those who broke the rules of the Izumo house, but Shiro was forgiving, and didn't like being too harsh with the "no food" punishment. They could agree on one rule...no fighting.

That night, Minaka and the professor were at the top of the tower.

Professor: Number 107 did a good job with the botanical garden since we released him.

Minaka: The event I've created was so easily brought to an end. I was expecting something more.

Professor (checks the computer): Ninety percent of the Sekirei population have been winged.

Minaka: Hmph. It is time.

Professor: Minaka...This Hyogo Capital...you actually...

Minaka: In what way do you expect this legend to open up? Let's watch it unfold! (laughing sinisterly)

Morning came, and Kusano and Matsu were in Kotaro and Musubi's room. Kotaro woke and saw Matsu hovering over him.

Matsu: Good morning, KO-TA-RO. How about a good morning kiss?

But Matsu didn't have the chance. Musubi kissed her. Musubi opened her eyes.

Musubi: Oh, it's not Kotaro-sama. Good morning.

Matsu: Huh! Doing this as a Sekirei. Not so easy.

"What a pervert", Kotaro thought to himself.

Saved by Shiro from that night, Kotaro and Matsu were able to eat there breakfast with everyone. Kotaro was still wondering about Uzume. In fact, she had been out and returned very late. But where?

Miya offered Kagari some of her food.

Miya: Here. Ahhhh~.

Kagari: I can do it myself.

Miya: But, Kagari-san, you can't hold chopsticks. Come on. Ahhhh~

Kagari: Oh, I hate spinach...!

Kotaro (noticing the cast): What happened to you're hands?

Kagari: Oh. My whole body, actually. I was burnt.

Musubi continued practicing her fighting skills with Miya. Kotaro was resting from the house work. He started having a dream and saw someone. Some one in a blonde.

Blonde: Fool...I'll kill you!

Kotaro woke up. He then saw Kusano exhausted.

Kotaro: Did I wake you?

The phone rang. It was a text from Shigeru.

Kotaro: Senpai?

Shigeru texted "Things have happened with me, so I'll be coming for a visit."

Kotaro: Wow, after all these years...

The dream began to remind him of his experiance with Kusano. Than, he decided to go to Matsu in her secret room about it. He wanted to know more about the Sekirei Plan as well, and more importantly, those monsters (the Gorgoms). Matsu told him everything he needed to know.

Matsu: The Sekirei Plan, it is a game with 108 Sekirei in Kobe to fight with their Ashikabi until one remains. The game master, Manaka Hiroto, is the madman who controls Mid Bio Informatics. Sekireis and Ashikabis can't escape the Sekirei Plan. In a sense when it comes to a remaining Sekirei...her Ashikabi will receive an extravagant award from the MBI!

Kotaro: Matsu-san...I don't care what good the MBI has to offer.

Matsu: Why not?

Kotaro: There won't be anymore Sekireis left, and what if the ones we face don't want anything to do with this? Besides...Minaka killed my father.

Matsu (grabbing Kotaro's hand): You have my sympathy.

Kotaro: Mastu-san...

Matsu: After all, you're the one that winged me, Ko-tan.

Kotaro: Oh yeah. Those monsters...who are they?

Matsu: Monsters? What monsters?

Kotaro: There was a spider, the three priests.

Matsu: I think they're called the Gorgoms. They too want the Sekireis. Only they want to enslave and use them to breed their own kind.

Kotaro felt better but still needed to investigate about the blonde. So he told Matsu about her.

Matsu: She said she'd kill you? What about her appearance?

Kotaro: Long hair, in a black dress.

Matsu: You met Kusano-tan in a dream, right? It wouldn't be unusual to have a Sekirei react to you unconsciously and connect to you. (picture comes up) Ko-tan, is that the Sekirei that you saw?

Kotaro: Yes, that's her!

Matsu: I don't like the looks of this. It's said she's really bad. And **dangerous.**

Kusano was scared by what Matsu said, and Kotaro bacame concerned.

Matsu: Number 9, Tsukiumi. Sekirei of water. She's infamous of her hatred toward Ashikabis.

Kotaro: "Hatred"?

Matsu: She's reacted to you, this should have been her pride.

Kotaro sensed Tsukiumi turning and saying "I'll kill you!" and twitched.

Kotaro: What do we do?

Matsu: Of all the Sekireis that hates an Ashikabi, #9...

Musubi (entering the room): It'll be fine.

Kotaro and Kusano turned saw Musubi.

Kotaro (noticing the lump): What's with the head?

Musubi: Ehehe! Landlady was so strong! Hehe. Ouch.

Kotaro: I'll go search for the Sekirei that was in y dream. Somehow, I have to make her one of us. I'll do my best.

Matstu: But Ko-tan, you'll be killed.

The alert system sounded, and the word "Kill" spread all over the screen of the computer.

Musub: If it's Kotaro-sama, I understand. Use your words as your fists!

Matsu: I understand. I have provided a special bike that can keep us in contact and enable locating the Sekirei without any problem...ROAD SECTOR!

Kotaro: "Road Sector"?

Matsu: Now, Musubi-tan will use her speed and agility to go to places where the satelite can't reach. And using the Road Sector, Ko-tan will reach the Sekirei and and as bait!

Kotaro wasn't afraid, not since Tsukiumi wanted him dead.

Matsu: Kusano-tan, you will be Ko-tan's bodyguard.

Kusano was happy to hear her assignment.

Mastu: Now, lets call this..."THE DO OR DIE; LOVE THROBBING SEKIREI-CREATED MASTER PLAN"! Let's go!

Matsu showed Kotaro and Kusano a secret passage to a garage. This Road Sector was white and red. It had a windshield. And it had a roof that could come off. Its back sides were colorful.

Kotaro and Kusano set off on the Road Sector. Meanwhile, as they rode through town, Kotaro heard a cat falling. Just in time, Kusano ccaught the cat with the vines from the flower pot she was holding.

Kotaro: Ku-chan...

Then, he heard a voice.

Seo: Nice going, kid!

Kotaro: Seo-san?

**Elsewhere in Kobe...**

Tsukiumi: That feeling...I can't take it! I'm so going to kill you!

Hikari: "Feeling"? What feeling? (Tsukiumi turns) You're unwinged, aren't you?

Tsukiumi: I've heard of you two, you aim for unwinged Sekireis. You dirty cheaters! You call yourselves Sekireis?

Hikari: What's it to ya?

Hibiki: Nah, that's not the idea. We just want to take out the unwinged in the game.

Tsukiumi: Very well. I'm already irritated. Bring it!

Hikari: You have nerve...LIGHTING!

Hikari through a lightning bolt at Tsukiumi, but Tsukiumi created a water shield.

Tsukiumi: Think you're strong, huh?

Hibiki: Oh, no...

Tsukiumi: Water Ceremony!

A huge stream of water shot out from Tsukiumi's summoning and sent the sisters flying. They then realized who they were up against.

Back to Kotaro and Seo, they were riding on their bikes. Seo took the cat.

Seo: He's a stray cat, by the way. I was follwing him for 3 days now. I could finally get money from a client. You increased in your number of Sekireis, didn't you?

Kotaro: Wha- How did you know?

Seo: This feeling... Was it Matsu at Izumo Inn?

Kotaro: You knew about this?

Seo: Duh! The one who installed the secret door was me. Takehito asked me.

Kotaro: Takehito...you mean the landlady's...

Seo: Takehito Asame. He was a friend of mine.

The sisters arrived.

Seo: Yo! I found us a ticket to money! Once we get it, we have nothing to worry-

Hibiki: Save it, Seo!

Kotaro saw Tsukiumi. She landed, then she saw his face. When she did, she felt weak. Then, Tsukiumi became angry.

Tsukiumi: Before you violate this body...(creating water) I will consign you to oblivion!

What will become of Kotaro now that he's met his Sekirei?


	6. The Do Or Die Plan

**Riders In The Sky**

The Do Or Die, Love Throbbing Sekirei-Created Master Plan

Kotaro was being attacked by Tsukiumi. Unlike any other Sekirei, Tsukiumi was not interested in having an Ashikabi.

Kotaro: Wait! Let's talk-

Tsukiumi: I've no time to talk! (unleashes her water attack)

But than, Kusano got in the way and acted as Kotaro's shield.

Kotaro: Ku-chan?

Kusano: Stop! Stop bullying onii-chan! (summons the vines)

Kotaro: Ku-chan! (Kusano stops) I have to make her one of us. That's why...it's up to **me.**

Tsukiumi: Who is that child...? YOU! Why do you set your dirty hands on her?

Kotaro: Dirty hands?

Tsukiumi: You filthy vermin! WATER CEREMONY!

Tsukiumi released her attack, destroying everithing in the water stream's path. Then the smoke cleared. No one was hurt.

Tsukiumi: What would a monkey like you want with me?

Kotaro: I want for you...to be my Sekirei!

Tsukiumi: What? Your Sekirei...me?

Kotaro: That's right. We need you.

Tsukiumi: Shameless!

Kotaro: "Shameless"?

Tsukiumi: As expected...I wasn't going to take your life away...but I have to kill you!

Kotaro was lucky. Tsukiami had lost focus.

Tsukiumi: I was to angry to take aim. I'll kill you next time.

Kotaro: In that case, I'll just wait until you listen!

Then, an aching feeling came to Tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi: Why does my chest feel like this?

Hikari: We're your opponents now...Seo!

Seo: Hey kid, you might as well avert the little girl's eyes.

Seo had a good reason for wanting Kotaro to cover Kusano's eyes. Sure it requires a kiss to wing a Sekirei, but Kusano was to young to get that part.

Tsukiumi: Wh-what is happening?

Hikari: Oh, this?

Hibiki: It's how Sekireis fight.

The sisters released their attack. But just when they had the chance, Kotaro took to his new Road Sector creating a shield against the lighting grapped Tsukiumi. He then stopped.

Matsu got a energy signature from her computer. So she called Musubi and sent her the location.

Kotaro was lucky that the sisters, as Seo's Sekireis, knew better than to attack with him in the way. Kotaro turned to Tsukiumi.

Kotaro: You alright?

Tsukiumi couldn't beleive what Kotaro did for her. Tsukiumi attacked again. Though she missed the sisters, she hit Seo. As he fell, the cat ran off. Seo was so upset for loosing his chance for getting the money. He got back on his feet and approached Tsukiumi.

Kotaro: Seo-san, wait!

Tsukiumi (to Seo): Don't you dare come any closer...(Seo grasps by the chin)

Seo: What were you up to? Hmph?

Kotaro: Seo-san...

Seo: Aren't you as pretty as my girls. You have to pay the dept now.

Tsukiumi was loosing her strenght.

Seo: My powers as an Ashikabi were recognized by Takehito. They're special.

Kotaro didn't like the sound of this.

Seo: I'll wing you and you'll be my servant. What do you say?

Tsukiumi pushed Seo back.

Kotaro: Seo-san, just leave her alone. She's...she's...SHE'S MY SEKIREI!

That surprised Tsukiumi. Seo then gave up.

Hikari: Seo, you cheap, barbarian! (zaps Seo) Were you trying to cheaton us? You've got balls. You said we were you're Sekireis!

Seo: I didn't do anything! Just li-

Seo didn't have the chance. He was zapped again.

Hikari: What as that about, this "slave"?

Kusano did't like this conflict.

Kusano: STOP...FIGHTING! (summons the vines)

The vines came out and coiled up Seo and the sisters. Kusano then felt better, for the fight was interupted and ended.

Tsukiumi approached Kotaro.

Tsukiumi: You said I was your Sekirei, didn't you? I'll let you...take responsibility.

Kotaro: "Responsibly"? (water dumps on his head)

Tsukiumi: Don't play games! You called me your Sekirei! Did you not?

Kotaro (frightened): Yes, yes! I did!

Tsukiumi: Without fearing me, you risked your life to protect me from the attacks, and you saved me from the evil Ashikabi. For a monkey, you're quite brave. That's odd...My heart, that feeling of detest and hate for an Ashikabi...It's surprisingy calm. What is your name?

Kotaro: Kotaro...Kotaro Minami.

Tsukiumi: Kotaro...

Kotaro: I don't know much about you, but the fact that met you in a dream...It means I can understand you're feelings!

Tsukiumi: What an odd man...Very well. I gracefully accept your proposal!

Kotaro: Wait..."proposal"?

Tsukiumi (pulling Kotaro by the collar): You said it, did't you? You said that I'm you're Sekirei!

Kotaro (frightened): I did!

Tsukiumi: Kotaro...

Kotaro: Hai?

Tsukiumi: Rather than kill you, I prefer this...(kisses Kotaro)

Wings came out of Tsukiumi. She was starting to have a warm feeling.

Kotaro (as Tsukiumi turns away): Wait, Tsukiumi-san!

Tsukiumi: Just call me "Tsukiumi". You're my Ashikabi now. With my mark, we're married...now and forever.

Kusano appeared from out behind the bushes.

Kotaro: Ku-chan!

Tsukiumi: I knew it, the little girl is your Sekirei. I'll accept that. But your legal wife-

Musubi (appearing out of nowhere): Kotaro-sama! Are you okay?

Kotaro: Musubi-chan...

Musubi: I'm relieved. You don't seem hurt.

Kotaro (pointing): She's Tsukiumi. She's one of us now.

Tsukiumi: Kotaro...just how many Sekireis do you have?

When Kotaro got a call from Matsu, Tsukiumu angrily released her water attack.

Just then, an evil laughter came. There were two Gorgoms lead by the notorious general, Bilgenia. Bilgenia wore a monsterous pink armor and a red cape. Kotaro noticed the symbol that looked like a serpent.

Bilgenia: How nice of you to bring your Sekirei along, Black!

Kotaro: Gorgom, I presume?

Bilgenia: Yes, you heard of us, didn't you?

Tsukiumi: "Black"?

Kotaro: No time to explain, they want a fight, they get a fight. (Tightens his fists) HENSHIN! (swings his arms)

Kotaro once again became the Rider.

Rider: KAMEN RIDER **BLACK!**

Tsukiumi could now see why the Gorgoms called Kotaro "Black". Two more Gorgoms appeared. One was a black cat, and the other was a rhino.

Bilgenia: ATTACK!

The black cat Gorgom didn't stand a chance. Like all cats, it had fear of water, and Tsukiumi scared it away. The Gorgom Rhino made a good opponent for Musubi. They were both strong, and neither could get the uper hand. Black and Bilgenia went face to face. As Bilgenia pulled out his sword, Black jumped. The swing of the blade broke the vine that Seo and the sisters were on. Luckily, they had their own tricks up their sleeves.

Seo: HENSHIN!

Seo changed into a Kamen Rider and landed while the sisters broke free with their lightening power.

Bilgenia: And who may you be?

Rider: ZX.

Bilgenia: ZX, eh? Humph! Let's how well you **really **fight. And your Sekireis, too.

More Gorgoms appeared (Mantis and the bat) The Bat Gorgom was too easy for the sisters. All it took was a zap. ZX, however, had much to learn in his fight with the Mantis Gorgom.

As for Black himself, Bilgenia had mystical powers. He may have been able to dodge the blade of the sword, but Bilgenia had a new trick. Bilgenia used his shield to telepathically pound Black in midair. As Black fell, Bilgenia stepped forward and set the blade of his sword onto the ruby that was part of the shield.

Bilgenia: Dark Storm! (creating spiral energy with his sword)

It knocked Black down. Bilgenia slid his sword in his sheath and approached Black. He then grabbed him by the neck.

Bilgenia: You're so naive! Is this your fighting reputation? To be honest, I never expected this sort of fight. Without a weapon, you have a no advantage...no wonder you have more than one Sekirei!

Black: We'll see who needs a weapon...(pulls Bilgenia's arm off.)

Black tossed Bilgenia over, and Bilgenia lost grip of his shield. Bilgenia got back on his feet. They both went hand to hand, and Bilgenia swung some kicks until one hit at Black. Black stood his ground. Bilgenia pulled out his sword again. But just when he was about to attack Black with it, Black grabbed him by the arms and elbowed Bilgenia. When Bilgemia lost grip of his sword, Black puched him, sending him flyng into the air and Bilgenia fell. As Bilgenia got up, Black performed his last move.

Black: Rider Kick!

Black jumped with a glowing foot and kicked Bilgenia. However, Bilgenia was still alive.

Bilgenia: This fight has brought a true meaning. Let me enjoy this again.

Bilgenia and his henchmen magically disappeared. Musubi couldn't believe that the Gorgom she was fighting was gone. It was obvious, she was having too much fun fighting a heavily built Gorgom.

When Kotaro and his Sekireis returned home, Miya was surprised to see the new member.

Tsukiumi: Kotaro, who's this?

Kotaro: This is our landlady, Miya Asama.

Miya: Minami-san, who's this newcomer?

Tsukiumi: I'm his wife!

Kotaro: "Wife"?

Tsukiumi: Why are you surprised? We're bound together, so I'm you're wife.

Musubi: "Wife"?

Kusano (angrily): OOOOOOOHHHH!

Musubi: What's that feeling just now? Something in my chest rumbled!

Kusano ran up to Kotaro and hugged him.

Tsukiuni: What's going on? Unhand him!

Kotaro turned to Musubi

Kotaro: Misubi, what's the matter?

Musubi: Kotaro...I'm your wife, too!

Tsukiumi: Unhand him! **I'm **his legal wife!

Matsu (watching): Hehe...Nothing like a soap opera!

Kagari: Don't rub it in.

Matsu (forming a pose): Whether I'm part of it or not, I'll still lure Ko-tan into a trap. A _tender _trap. Everyone's my friend.

Miya stopped the fight and hit Musubi and Tsukiumi on the head with a stick.

Miya: I will not tolerate violence in Izumo Inn.

Musubi: We're sorry, Landlady-san!

Miya (aura of the oni appears): Tsukiumi?

Tsukiumi: Uh...I'll play by your rules here at this house.

Kotaro: Miya-san, what i-

Miya: The Sekirie Plan.

Kotaro: You know about this?

Miya: I thought I told you before. My husband was a researcher of the MBI.

Kotaro: So, that time when Ku-chan came, you-

Miya: Yes. I knew this situation all along. Tsukiumi, you're Kotaro's Sekirei, right? Welcome to Izumo Inn.

Tsukiumi: I'm his wife, Tsikiumi. Pleased to meet you Landlady-san.

Musubi (jumping): I'm his wife, too!

Tsukiumi: Hmph! (as Kagari stands up) Are you...? Who are you exactly? (Kagari faints) You look familiar, but...

Kagari: I don't know, maybe you've mistaken me for another. I'm Kagari. Nice to meet you.

Kagari knew he took the mask off. If you ask me, it would take more than the **mouth **to be masked.

At there apartment, Shiina was showering while Yuriko waited. Yuriko learned everything she needed to now about the Sekirei Plan and that a kiss was the way to mark a Sekirei. Shiina finished showering.

Yuriko: Why don't we go shopping tomorrow. We don't have anything your size.

Shiina: Okay, but the Gorgoms and the MBI will come after us.

Yuriko: Gorgoms? Like that spider? Don't worry. I have a plan.

Back at the Izumo Inn, Tsukiumi couldn't believe there was more Sekireis.

Tsukiumi (pointing at Matsu): She's your Sekirei, too?

Kotaro: Yeah, sorry.

Matsu: That's how it is. Nice to meet you, Tsukiumi-tan!

Tsukiumi: "Tan" is unnecessary!

Uzume (coming out): Ah, you've got another one!

Tsukiumi: Kotaro, is she...?

Kotaro: No, no!

Uzume: My Ashikabi isn't here.

Tsukiumi: That's a releif. I'm Tsukiumi. Nice to meet you.

Uzume: I'm Uzume. I see you have rivals, but do your best!

Kotaro: Uzume-san! Don't rub that in!

Tsukiumi: Their not my rivals. After all, I'm your legal wife.

Kusano (angrily): OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!

Musubi: I'm his wife, too!

Tsukiumi: You don't know what legal means, do you?

Musubi: I guess not.

Later that evening, while Tsukiumi and Musubi were in the bath, Kusano and Kotaro were on the porch.

Kusano: Onii-chan...who do you like?

Kotaro: Oh...Eh...If you ask me...I like everybody. Musubi-chan, Tsukiumi, Matsu-san...and even you, Ku-chan. You all chose me. Someone without a family. That's why I want to return all my feelings to you. Well, I don't know _how._

Kusano wrapped her arms around Kotaro's neck.

Kotaro: Maybe it wasn't so easy to understand.

Kusano: _chu_

Kotaro: Ku-chan...

Kusano: I love you, onii-chan! Stay with me forever! And when I get older, I can be your wife.

Tsukiumi and Musubi sensed something.

Tsukiumi: Someone's taking advantage of us!

Musubi: I agree!

What was best in life for Kotaro, was that even though his father was gone, he wasn't alone. Not with his Sekireis.

**Hyogo Capital Tower**

Minaka: It is time. The economy and technology, and networking...there's nothing left for us to fear. For the sake of the birds who flew into our territory, I'd gladly play games! The stage of this Prefectural Capital, Shinto! Then, the Sekirei Plan will enter the second phase!


	7. The Raven

**Riders In The Sky**

**The Raven**

Minaka stood at the edge of the tower staring at the nightime sky.

Professor: The transfer of the government satelite, deployment personel, and everything has been completed.

Minaka: 'Tis finally time!

Professor: Idiot. Do you have any idea what you're-

Minaka: What are you afraid of, Takami-fun?

Takami: Nothing. I'm just shocked.

Minaka was so close to the to the egde of the tower, he nearly fell off.

**1981 A.D. Awaji Island**

It was that time when Minaka and Takami made a discovery. Takami learned that the occurance on Awaji Island was nothing like Earth's geology. She didn't trust Minaka since that time, when he was so eager to find what was to change the world. At first, it was a ship. What was inside? What was to reveal the dark secret of the Sekirei, was a capsule.

**2020 A.D.**

Kotaro woke up and noticed the girls in his bed. He remembered the other night where they got in a argumental fight (with the exception of Matsu). Though she had nothing to do with the fight, Matsu still flirted with Kotaro and was fascinated by the feud.

That same morning, Miya came in, and they were caught.

Miya: I thought I told you relation with the opposite sex is forbidden.

Kotaro: No! It wasn't my fault!

Miya turned and looked.

Miya: You too, Ku-chan?

Kataro felt better, for the accusation ended. Miya assigned some rooms for the Sekireis. Kusano was to sleep in the same room as Miya herself. Musubi and Tsukiumi were both in 204. They didn't like that.

Tsukiumi: You can't do what you want to us! I'm his wife! Separating me from my husband...!

Miya (aura on the oni appears): My decision is final.

Tsukiumi was ferious. Miya left to run some errands.

Later, while Musubi was watering the grass as Miya requested, a woman arrived. She wore a grey kimono. Kusano tried to reach for the hose, and Musubi accidentally aimed it at the woman coming in.

Musubi: Oh! Sorry!

Woman: As usual, you're such a scatterbrain, Mu-chan!

Musuba: Karasuba-sama! What are you doing here?

Karasuba: I heard your fighting rumors that came out to me. Am I bothering you?

Musubi: Not at all! I'm happy you're hear!

Kotaro: Misubi-chan, who's this?

Musubi offered to dry Kasasuba's clothes.

Kasasabi: Is this man your Ashikabi?

Musubi: Yes! Kotaro-sama.

Musubi spotted a Sekirei symbol on Karasuba's back.

Karasuba: I heard you defeated #43.

Musubi remembered Yomi in the forest.

Musubi: That girl was a bully that's why...

Kararsuba: Huh! You hadn't changed one bit, Muchan! I just came to check.

Musubi: Check?

Karasuba: Remember our oath?

Musubi: Oh, yes.

At the moment when Kotaro was carrying a tray, Matsu came out.

Matsu: Ko-tan! I want to talk you. Did someone come by?

Kotaro: Musubi-chan's acquaintance, I think.

When Matsu saw Karasuba, she seemed scared. Matsu hid in her secret room as proof.

Matsu: What is she doing here?

Kotaro: Matsu-san?

Matsu: Leave me alone!

Karasuba: Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave.

Karasuba left as soon as her clothes was dry. On her way out, she sensed she was being watched. It was Homura.

Karasuba was the MBI's "dog". Her name means "Raven Feather", hence the nickname "The Raven".

Kotaro knock on Matsu's door.

Kotaro: Matsu-san, she's gone!

Matsu was too scared to come out.

Matsu: I'll be killed...

Kotaro: "Killed?"

Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

Matsu: Watch TV downstairs!

When they did, Minaka showed on the televisoin set.

Minaka (on tv): _Citizens of Kobe, I am Hiroto Minaka of the MBI! I declare to this public...We have seized the control on the Hyogo Capital! The new era has begun! The public has nothing to worry about..._

Musubi: What's going on?

Minaka (on tv): _However, we will be inspecting everyone leaving Kobe._

Matsu: Phase Two has started.

They headed to Matsu's secret room.

Matsu: I realized it now. As you can see, Kobe is near the Inland Sea. And all exits even on land leading out of the city have been closed down by the MBI.

Kotaro: What about the inspection?

Matsu: That's for our preparation. ALL of us.

Kotaro: Preparation?

Matsu: Ina sense, Minaka intends to create a battlefield.

Kotaro gasped. He was beginning to hate Minaka, and wanted to get to him to avenge his father's death.

Elswhere in the suburban, Miya met Karasuba.

Karasuba: What a fine place. It's what, Izumo Inn? I've done no harm today, at least. I've come to overlook this for once.

Miya: I cannot forgive you for setting foot in Izumo.

Karasuba: You're good. Same as ever, menacing. Makes me tremble.

As they walked passed each other, they turned, and an apple came out.

Karasuba: You're lucky I didn't bring my long sword today. (noticing Miya holding a big vegetable) You intend to use **that **as a weapon?

Miya: Your sinister presence disturbs all that see! Now be off!

Karasuba (picking up an apple): Always the same...#1 Miya. Let us meet again. I shall take this prize for our meeting from here.

Karasuba met up with the old man in the robe. This was the Archbishop Tsubasa, who had a Tibetan accent from whence he came.

Tsubasa: What happened? You seem excited.

Karasuba: You can tell?

Tsubasa: Yes. After all, I'm you're Ashikabi. Aren't we connected?

Karasuba halted.

Tsubasa: What is it?

Karasuba: I'm worked up after meeting #1. I'm in the mood to go hunting.

The Mammoth and Spider Gorgoms were having bad luck on the hunting of their own.

Spider Gorgom: Hmph! Second phase of this Sekirei Plan and there's no Sekirei for us to capture! I hate loosing to an Ahikabi, I hate those Sekireis, and I hate, I hate, I HATE Kamen Riders!

Karasuba appeared in front.

Karasuba: Gorgoms, eh? If you're not busy, will you be my opponents? (pulls out a sword)

Spider Gorgom: And who are you? Are you a Sekirei?

Mammoth Gorgom: Run for it.

Spider Gorgom: Wha-?

Mammoth Gorgom: It's the Raven.

Spider Gorgom: You're telling me to run away from **this? **I'm not a wimp!

Karasuba: Fools. I don't like someone so ignorant.

Spider Gorgom: Ah, shaddup! We'll see who's ignorant at the end!

The Spider Gorgom readied his fangs and lunged at Karasuba. Unfortunately for the Gorgom, Karasuba had a trick up her sleeve. She aimed the blade of her sword forward and the blade went through the Gorgom's body. Blood came out. After Karasuba pulled her sword out of the body, the Gorgom fell and was dead.

Karasuba: What about you?

The Mammoth shook his head and ran off. He reported his failure to the High Priests, and their master, the Creation King, was angered, hence the execution.

Back at Izumo, Kotaro wondered about Karasuba and if she had anything to do with this "preparation".

Musubi approached.

Musubi: Ku-chan's taking a nap.

Kotaro: Alright. You seen Tsukuimi?

They turned their attention to the helicopters.

Kotaro: It's awfully quiet.

Musubi: Uzume had something to do, today, too. Right now, we're alone, aren't we?

Kotaro: Yeah, why?

Musubi: Now's our chance. There's something I wanted to tell only to you. The oath I made with Karasuba, between one Sekirei and another.

Kotaro: An oath?

Musubi: Yes. An oath that must be remembered.

Musubi told Kotaro that there was another Sekirei that became part of her since she died. What Musubi promised Karasuba was that she'd fight to the end.

Musubi: Being separated from my Ashikabi would fill me with grief.

Kotaro: Musubi-chan...

Musubi: I love you, Kotaro-sama!

Kotaro: Th-thank...(Musubi pulls his hand to her breast)

Musubi: Now you undersdand?

Kotaro: Yeah...

Musubi: This warmth...I thankful for this...for the hapiness of living with you, for living with people who care for us. The Landlady, Shiro-san, Kuu-chan, Matsu-san, Tsukiumi-chan...meeting these people makes me happy. This feeling...a feeling that allows someone to become stronger. I wish Karasuba-sama can experience this. She's like a child. Still, I hope she does! And that's my dream! I wonder if it's false?

Kotaro: Not at all. If that's you're desire, you can do this. I believe in you, Musubi-chan.

Out in Kobe, Tsukiumi was watching the helicopters flying by.

Yuriko had bought Shiina some girls clothing.

Shiina: Yuriko-san, are you sure this is a good idea?

Yuriko: You look great! Besides, this could be good for going under cover.

Shiina: I see.

Yuriko: As long as you look like a girl, they won't recognize you.

Yuriko and Shiino got on the bike (motorcycle). The boy from in his limo watched as they rode away.

Man: What is it, Mikogami?

Mikogami: The Sekirei that escaped doesn't seem to be winged yet.

Man: Him?

Mikogami: Now that I've seen him, I really do want him.

Man: That's one of your bad habits. Well, do as you wish.

Mikogami: I cannot afford loosing another Sekirei. So if all else fails, I'll get him myself.

When Tsukiumi returned, she was set in a maid uniform.

Tsukiumi: What is this?

Musubi: They're the clothes I learned about from Uzume-san.

Tsukiumi (grabbing and shaking Musubi): That's not what I'm asking! Why am I wearing this peice of junk?

Musubi: Your clooothes are tooooo friiilly and could get in the waaaay of your chooores!

Tsukiumi: "Chores"? (shakes Musubi again) I have to do my chores? Says who?

Miya (coming in with the baskets): How about some shopping.

Tsukiumi: Why do I have to do this?

Miya: No helping, no eating. (aura of the oni appears) The first one to come back from shopping gets to eat next to Kotaro-san.

This got their attention. Lightning struck between Tsukiumi and Musubi. They ran off with their baskets and went shopping. Kotaro, Kusano, Shiro, and Miya watched as the feud went on between Musubi and Tsukiumi.


	8. The Sekirei Behind The Veil

**Riders In The Sky**

**The Sekirei Behind The Veil**

There was a traffic at Pearl Bridge. One couple was in a hurry, hence no choice but to walk. In fact, the traffic was caused by the inspection of the MBI. The girl of the couple turned out to be a Sekirei. One of the MBI officers could detect it somehow. She and her Ashikabi ran for it. But then, another Sekirei, Haihane appeared. She had metal claws for a weapon. The MBI caught up, but the Sekirei and her Ashikabi had one choice...jump into the sea where nobody could reach them. They did, and the MBI assumed it as a suicide attempt. But then, a remarkable thing happened. They were actually alive, and they found a cave on the land. As they explored, they spotted a whale. In this case, a Whale Mutant. Suddenly, Haihane reappeared. Her attacks awoke the whale

Whale Mutant (waking up): What's all that racket?

Haihane: So, you're that Gorgom. Since you're no longer with you're allegiance, why not join the Discipline Squad?

Whale Gorgom: Just one question...what do you want with those two?

Haihane: Wha-? Well, I...uh...I don't know...

Whale Gorgom: Hmgh. I don't like the looks of this. Well, I refuse to let you get to them. In fact, I'm changing sides to the Riders.

Ashikabi: You're changing sides?

Whale Gorgom: It's a choice. So much tensity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?

Ashikabi: Well, you make a good point.

Whale Gorgom: No time to talk now, let's get you back home.

Though the boy's Sekirei was scared, the Whale Gorgom went and held the Haihane off.

Whale Gorgom (grabbing the Haihane's arms): Now's your chance! Go!

They ran off and waited at the entrance. They didn't want to leave the Whale Gorgom behind. The whale sprayed water out of his spout at Haihane.

Haihane: My eyes! My EYES!

The Whale Gorgom hurried out of the cave.

Ashikabi: Great. Just what we needed. A boat.

Back at the Izumo, the girls played in the water with their bathing suits while Kotaro brushed away up the pavement. He was mesmerized by Musubi wearing a bikini.

Tsukiumi: What are you looking at?

Kotaro: Oh! I was just...

Tsukiumi: If you want to look at breasts so much, then...look at mine.

Kusano: Look at mine!

Kotaro: Uh, Ku-chan...How could I put it?

Shiro came out.

Shiro: Kids. (clears his throat) Everyone, it's time to eat.

After switching from bathing suit to normal clothes, Kotaro and Kusano went up to Matsu's secret room.

Kotaro: Matsu-san, it's time to eat.

Matsu: Okay, I'll be right down.

Kotaro (noticing the screen): Hey, what is this?

Matsu: The MBI's Super top secret data bank.

Kotaro: Data bank?

Matsu: The security may have been tough to crack, but now that I've gotten in, I can see alot of intenteresting things. From the Sekirei wingings, the Ashikabis' capabilities, to the Riders. Especially the Sekireis' records on their wins and the ones that have been either defeated or killed. The record of yesterday's defeated Sekirei is available. There's something that bothers me, though.

Kotaro: Why?

The Sekirei was Natsu #72. The Sekirei she fought was unknown.

Matsu: Even among the enemy, there's something of the unspoken rule. The winner of the match has to stay near a defeated Sekirei. Until the MBI comes to retreive the body. During the battle, it is the least of the courtesy. But then, this Sekirei leaves her opponents on the verge of death and disapears. There were two other Sekirei defeated in that same way.

Kotaro: So what you're saying is, the same Sekirei got them too?

Matsu: Seems likely. I can't understand this conduct whatsoever.

Kotaro: Aren't they just...preturb?

Matsu: There's another reason the victor must stay with the loser. The MBI patrols the city to comfirm who's won the fight. And leaving without comfirmation means loss of meaning. There's something suspicious about this one.

Musubi went to Uzume's door and called to her.

Musubi: Uzume-san! It's time to eat! (knocks) Hm?

She opened the door and looked. The room was dark and quiet. Uzume had left to see her Ashikabi at a village. Her Ashikabi was an old man.

After eating, Kotaro did some laundry.

Miya: Thanks for your hard work. You're a life-saver, Minami-san.

Kotaro: Oh, it's nothing. I thought I'd help out now that the bike racing is off season.

Just then, Kusano came out in a mouse costume.

Kotaro: What's up? You're dressed like a mouse! First time you wore a costome, it was a wagtail. Did Uzume give you those, too?

Kusano: Chu, chu.

Miya: Aw, kawaii.

Kotaro began to wonder about the Uzume's costume collection. Once Kotaro mentioned Uzume, Miya told him.

Miya: I heard it was for her Ashikabi.

Kotaro: Her Ashikabi?

Miya: He was a Buddhist monk at the children's orphanage, and he tought her what makes children happy. She started to love the children that were there. Then her Ashikabi retired. Uzume felt so sad since then. She could only see him in once a day.

Kotaro: Her Ashikabi is old? That's unbelievable.

Miya: I understand the strength of their bond. It's time for me to make dinner. Tsukiume and Musubi should be back right about now.

Of course. They were in a feud to win the right to eat next to Kotaro. Musubi was in luck. She made it to the door with all the groceries.

Musubi: I'm back!

Tsukiumi: I've...lost. Second time!

Kotaro: Oh, welcome back.

**Chihayaakasaka Village**

Uzume visited her Ashikabi at his shrine where he was on his knees meditating. Her Ashikabi opened his eyes.

Kazuya: Uzume-chan...

Uzume: Was I interupting you?

Kazuya: Not at all. You're welcome anytime. I know how you must feel.

Back at Izumo, there was a meeting.

Kotaro: So, _seemingly_ dangerous Sekirei has appeared.

Matsu: That's right.

Kotarto: And we don't have to be on the lookout for her. So don't be standing out...(Musubi and Tsukiumi in flame) Are you listening?

Tsukiumi: How dare they! That dirty rat has violated the sancitity of the battle between Sekirei!

Musubi: This person must be strong! I'd like to ask if I can fight him as I did with the Gorgom!

Kusano was lighting in flames, too.

Kotaro: Not you, too!

Matsu: Hehe...an Ashikabi with no one loyal enough to listen.

Kotaro: This isn't funny, Matsu-san! I don't want anyone to get hurt.

That stopped the fiery aura.

Matsu: Is that so? We could at least run for it when times are tough.

Kotaro: Matsu-san how could you be irresponsible?

Matsu: What at do you mean?

Kotaro couldn't believe his Sekireis' reaction to his talking to them. Then he remembered what Miya said about the strength of bond. Tsukiumi came in. Kotaro stood up.

Tsukiumi: Are you worried about me?

Kotaro: Hm?

Tsukiumi (grabbing Kotaro by the shirt): I'm asking you a question! Are you worried or not?

Kotaro (frightened): Yes, yes!

Tsukiumi: I see. (lets go) It's not so bad, being of concern.

Kotaro gazed at Tsukiumi and sensed her beauty. But then, Tsukiumi turned and back to him.

Tsukiumi: What are you looking at so fixedly?

Kotaro: I wasn't!

Tsukiumi: Anyway, you don't have to worry about me. I'm the strongest.

Kotaro remembered that feeling he had for Musubi.

Tsukiumi: What are you grinning about? Really, I don't need your worries.

Tsukiumi left the room. Kotaro decided to leave, until he opened the door and saw Musubi. It gave him a shock and he screamed.

Kotaro: How long were you there?

Musubi: I just got here. Dinner is on the table, so I came for you.

Kotaro: Oh.

Matsu watched as they came down stairs until the a spirit of the bear appeared out of Musubi. It frightened Matsu. Uzume returned.

Matsu: Oh, Uzume-tan. You're back.

Uzume: I just needed to find a job.

When Uzume walked off, Matsu spotted a bloodstain on the tip of Uzume's pant. So she took it out of the basket as soon as Uzume was in the bath.

At the apartment, Yukari, Shigeru, and Shiina had their food.

Yuriko: You were searching someone, weren't you?

Shiina: Y-yes.

Yuriko: If it's okay with you, will you tell us about it. About your younger sister?

Shiina: Her name is Kuu. I've been searching everywhere for her. Since then, I was chased by the Gorgom, if I remember right. This one was like a spider.

Shigeru: That was when we met you. Okay, let's go find her.

Shiina: Hm?

Shigeru: Well, I have a friend that's **like **a brother to me.

Shiina: Is he?

Shigeru: Yeah. I tought him all their is to know about biking. We were good friends. Even though he had been sad since his father died, he always chose his career by what he loved. I remember how talented he was at all those jumps.

Shiina: I hope Kuu's met your friend.

Shigeru: Me, too. Let's look for her tomorrow.

The next day, Uzume's visit to the village in Osaka was interupted by a silver man.

Silver man Thank you for your hard work. You nearly dirtied yourself. As expected of the Sekirei that Takehito was hiding. My lord considers you confident.

Uzume: Enough. What's my next mission, Megiro?

Megiro (showing the photo of the Sekirei and her Ashikabi): Kuno #95. This Sekirei has a special power but is...

Uzume (Swiping at the photo): Whatever!

Megiro: I would like to point out that your Ashikabi is at that age.

Uzume: Like **hell** you've been made judge on who dies when.

Musubi and Tsukiumi tested their strengths against each other. Musubi did well with dodging and blocking, so she passed. As they took off, Kotaro took to his bike.

Elsewhere, the boy, the Sekirei, and the whale were being chased by a girl wearing a veil. As for the Sekirei that was with her Ashikabi, she was the same Sekirei that Megiru spoke about.

Sekirei: Now stand aside, Ashikabi. I don't want to hurt you.

Ashikabi: Oh yeah? What makes you think I'll stand aside just to let a helpless girl be threatened?

Sekirei: So, you rather die? So be it.

Ashikabi: KUNO!

Kuno stood up and used her sonic wave techniqe. The whale and the Ashikabi covered their ears. The whale was lucky the boy had an extra pair of sound block. Musubi and Tsukiumi heard the noise and followed to the where they saw the sonic wave.

Ashikabi: Now **that, **my friend, is Kuno's secret weapon...Sonic Screech Cry!

Kuno (whimpering): Haruka-sama, that was a lame name!

But the enemy wasn't giving up.

Whale Mutant: Run for it! I'll cover you.

The whale caught the veil that was being swung at him. He didn't want to hurt the Sekirei, so he hurried after Haruka and Kuno. Just when the sekirei was about to attack again, water came out of nowhere. It was Tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi: Let me fight you!

Musubi: Nice to meet you! And your aquantance, too!

The Sekirei seemed to recognize them as if they were thier friend and wondered what was happening.

Tsukiumi: You hide the face. State your name and number.

The Sekirei didn't reply.

Tsukiumi: So, you don't have one. Charming. Yet suspicious. Recently, here in Kobe, a rogue Sekirei has been fighting without identifying herself, and leaving her opponent on the verge of death. If you refuse to speak your name, then you leave me no choice but to unveil you!

Kuno was too scared and to get up. Just then, a woman in a Chinese-style dress appeared. She was carrying a bottle of wine. Somehow, it surprised Kuno. The woman drank out of the bottle and belched.

Haruka: Who is this woman? She smells like alcohol!

Who was this woman? Was she a friend? Or foe?


	9. Orphan Meets Orphan

**Riders In The Sky**

**Orphan Meets Orphan**

Tsukiumi and Musubi began their fight against the unknown Sekirei in a veil. The unknown blocked Tsukiumi's water attack. She released another attack.

Tsukiumi: WATER DRAGON!

But the fight was interupted by a woman in a Chinese dress.

Tsukiumi: What do you think you're doing? You could've been hurt!

Wino: Just dropping by. This didn't look fair to me.

Tsukiumi: Unfair? She's the one being unfair! I asked her who she was but-

Mino (drinking out of the wine bottle): There's two of you.

Musubi's eyes sparkled.

Musubi: Is it my turn?

Tsukiumi: Every combat for an individual Sekirei is one-on-one! You might as well play with that little girl over there.

Musubi: Oh, right. (turns to the terrified Kuno)

Tsukiumi: Now may we continue?

Musubi introduced herself.

Musubi: Want to fight?

Musubi's appearance put Kuno in a shock. Haruka wasn't interested in fighting.

Haruka: We don't care about this _so-called_ "Sekirei Plan", and we don't want to fight **anyone!**

Once again, the wino got in the way of the fight.

Wino: Oh, no. It's empty.

Tsukiumi: Would you out of the way!

Wino: You've got a big mouth. You're so perturb. I'll just _stick_ with this girl.

The wino turned out to be a Sekirei with pedals and wind technique.

Wino: Know this...Only #1 and the Game Master give me the attitude.

Tsukiumi: You're a Sekirei?

Wino: Number 3, Kazehana.

Kazehana unleashed her gusty attack, and she and the veiled Sekirei were gone. Musubi, Haruka, and Kuno were gone, too. All that was left was Kazehana's wine bottle.

Elsewhere, Kazehana and the veiled Sekirei were alone on the roof-top.

Veiled Sekirei: Why did you save me?

Kazehana: I know you. How's Miya?

Veiled Sekirei: I tricked Musubi and her friends. (unveils her face revealing herself as Uzume) As expected, I can't win against you.

Back at Izumo, Kotaro went carrying the laundry out of the room.

Kotaro: They're late. I hope they're alright.

Matsu came out of her secret room.

Matsu: What are you doing, Ko-tan?

Kotaro: Just helping out with some chores. You're just in time if you're willing to help.

Matsu: Help?

Kotaro: The change in Kobe has been interfering with the bike racing season. It can't be helped.

Matsu: Don't say that! You can't be all wishy-washy. (unbuttoning her clothes) You should be be more confident.

Kotaro: Thanks Matsu...Eh? Why are you undressed?

Matsu still had her lingerie on.

Matsu: You said you were doing some laudry, were't you?

Kotaro: That doesn't mean stripping out in front of me!

Matsu: Oh. Now that you mention it, Musubi and the others are out of the house. This is a good time for an experiment. Come on, don't be bashful.

Kotaro: Wait...Please...Matsu-san!

Kagari appeared in the hall.

Kagari: I'm sorry. Was I interrupting?

Kotaro: No! I was in the middle of my house chores! (continues with his work)

Kagari: What were you doing with him, Matsu?

Matsu: I was experimenting! You want to be experimented, too?

Kagari: You want me to burn you to roast, don't you, you perverted witch.

POOF! Matsu was fried.

Matsu: I was only joking.

Kagari: Whatever. By the way, could you get me some medicine?

Matsu: I can't. My medicine is only a makeshift pain-killer.

Kagari: It's become really painful.

Matsu: Your body is unstable?

Hagari: It won't go back again. This is the first time it happened. I'll pick it up later.

Kotaro was outside wacking the dust off the carpet. That was until Musubi came landing onto him.

Musubi: Are you alright, Kotaro-sama?

Kotaro: I guess.

Musubi: Then come with me! (Grabs Kotaro's hand)

Kotaro: Wait!

This time, Musubi listened.

Musubi: What is it, Kotaro-sama?

Kotaro: Wouldn't it be easier if we went on my bike?

Musubi: Hmm...If that's what you want, sure.

So off they went on the Road Sector. Musubi told Kotaro they were headed to the old apartment.

Musubi: There's someone I'd like you to meet.

There was Haruka, Kuno, and the whale

Kotaro: I'm Kotatro Minami. I used to live here.

Haruka: Hey, that owner spoke of you! He said you're the bike racer that brought a girl into this apartment!

Musubi: Haruka's #95 Kuno's Ashikabi.

Kotaro: Is he?

Haruka: This racer is your Ashikabi, right?

Musubi: Yes! It'll be fine if you could join us.

Tsukiumi returned to Izumo and couldn't find Musubi. She told Matsu about the veiled Sekirei, not knowing it was Uzume.

Back at the old apartment, Haruka talked about his time there.

Haruka: That manager makes me mad! It's like he was so judgmental!

Kotaro: Yeah, well, sure he's annoying, but he told me about his time in the army. The Vietnam War had had changed his life forever. You know how that is.

Haruka: Uh-huh. Still, I got a problem of my own since I lost my brother to the monster.

Kotaro: Wait...Your brother was killed?

Haruka: He was slayed away. The only thing I could remember was that snake symbol.

Kotaro: Gorgom!

Haruka: You know them?

Kotaro: Yeah. I met one, and I saw that image you're talking about on his shield. You know what? We have something in common...You lost your brother, I lost my father. We're alike!

Haruka: For real? You're father was killed?

Kotaro: Not by the Gorgom. By Minaka Hiroto. It's been 10 years now. This year was when I met Musubi-chan and became an Ashikabi just like you.

Musubi: You both know the Gorgoms by their symbol. In addition, you're both Ahikabis now. And surprisingly, he's living in your old apartment now. You both lost a family, too.

Kotaro: You do know loosing a family is bad, right?

Haruka looked at both Sekireis as if to compare their appearance. Musubi was too beautiful to resist. Kuno was such a wimp.

Kotaro: So, what happens to be the trouble?

Haruka: You don't seem to be a bad person, so let me tell you our story. Will you keep it a secret?

Kotaro nodded.

Haruka: To be honest, we never wanted to fight. Rather than that, Kuno's incompetent. She's weak, and the only skill she has is her voice. That's why we're better off escaping the Sekirei Plan. We want to be free!

Kotaro: "Escaping the Sekirei Plan...and be free"?

Haruka: That's right.

Kotaro: If that's what you want, why don't you?

Haruka: Uh! You don't get it, do you? (opens the curtains of the window) The MBI helicopters are flying day and night. There are solders scattered wherever there's transportation. But when we got across the bridge, there was this Sekirei...

Kotaro: The Disciplinary Squad?

Haruka: Yeah. They're a bunch of Sekirei that follow the MBI and if necessary, they kill even an Ashikabi.

Kotaro: We were being watched by the MBI, too!

Haruka: They have no intention to let the Sekireis nor Ashikabis leave Kobe. No law, no police...no mercy!

Kotaro remembered what Matsu said about the MBI.

Haruka: I guess you're just lucky to have a good Sekirei.

Kotaro: Maybe, but it makes me nervous to edmit it. Still...

Whale Mutant: Please, please! Boys! This is supposed to be a happy occasion! Let's not compare our Sekireis to each other for who's beautiful and what not!

Kotaro: A whale?

Haruka: Oh yeah. I meant to tell you about when we jumped off the bridge and found ourselves in a cave. He saved us from that Sekirei when she found us there.

Whale Mutant: You can call me "Kujira".

Haruka: Right. So, How so we get out of Kobe with the entire city surrounded by the MBI?

When Kotaro and Musubi returned, Tsukiumi and Kusano were mad.

Tsukiumi: You're late! (grabs Kotaro by the collar) Were you doing something secret with Musubi?

Musibi: Yes! We promised to keep it a secret.

Tsukiumi and Kusano gasped.

Kotaroi: NO! NOT THAT KIND OF SECRET! Why is everybody jumping to conclusions?

Elsewhere, Uzume and Kazehana were drunk. They were so drunk they accidentally went in Kotaro's room.

The next morning, Kotaro woke up and saw the girls and their bare bodies.

Kotaro: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOODD! Uzume and...who is **that?** (noticing Kazehana in his futon, too)

Tsukiumi and Musubi came in.

Tsukiumi: What is the matter, Kotaro?

Uzume (waking up): What's that racket? It's really noisy.

Tsukiumi: Kotaro! What is the meaning of this?

Kotaro: Now, look. You heard my screaming, so it's obvious that it wasn't my fault.

Kazehana (waking up): I geuss I drank too much. Where am I?

Kotaro: Who are you?

Kazehana: Are you the Kotaro Minami? (moves in closer and sets hand on his face) You look like him. And you're the Black...

But Kazehana's seductive conversation was interrupted by Tsukiumi as she through water at Kotaro.

Tsukiumi: Get away from this Sekirei! She cannot be trusted! She's a friends with the veil-(tap by the ladle)

Miya: Remember what I said about violence. As for you, Kazehana, you know the rules about nudity

Kazehana: It's been along time.

Musubi: You know her?

Miya: Yes. She used to live here with us. (to Uzume and Kazehana) Now you two better get dressed before Minami-san starts showing his carnal desire.

Kotaro: HEY!

Miya: I'm just saying.

Kotaro: Hmgh! As if.

Tsukiumi: Uzume, you know this #3?

Uzume: Yeah. We met on the street. Am I right?

Kazehana: Oh, yeah!

Later, Musubi and Kotaro spoke about Haruka and Kuno.

Tsukiumi: Those two were trying to escape Kobe? That's unbelievable. Even for a Sekirei she's trying to escape the city like a coward.

Kotaro: Shigi-san said it himself. It's because his Sekirei is weak. There's no other way to protect her.

Kazehana: *exclaiming* It's like they're eloping! Taking things into your own hands and running off together! WON-DER-FUL!

Tsukiumi: Oh, shut up!

Kotaro went to Matsu's Secret Room and carried on the message.

Matsu: What? Number 95 and her Ashikabi want to escape Kobe?

Kotaro: That's right. Do you think it can be done?

Matsu: Well, This could be the last resort, but if every Sekirei were to to help...

Kotaro: Really? Then you guys will join?

Matsu: You don't know how dangerous the MBI is, Ko-tan. (brings up the image of the island) Awaji Island, 1981. It began there when it arose out of the Inland Sea. Two students investigated without permition. They found the ruins on that island.

Kotaro: Ruins?

Matsu: They may not be anceint temples like you think. It was more advanced than earth's technology. There, life-forms that looked like humans were sleeping. They were close to humans on genetic level as well. These life-forms were clearly stronger than humans, and they had power.

Kotaro: Aren't they the Sekirei?

Matsu: Exactly. The student who discovered them was Minaka Hirato. It meant a fortune to him, and he preprepared the world with new technology by creating a tower, the MBI, and the Sekirei Plan. What's important now is that he's chosen this cicty, Kobe. None can leave this game. Trying to help others would mean rebelling. And were Making enemies of the MBI. You should know that, Ko-tan.

Later Musubi came to Kotaro sitting on the porch.

Musubi: Lunch is ready.

Kotaro: I'll...I'll never forgive that Minaka!

Musubi: What do you have against the professor?

Kotaro: Minaka has brought nothing but madness...and he killed my father!

Musubi saw tears come out of Kotaro's eyes. Kotaro calmed as she set hand on him.

Musubi: Where there's a bond, there's hope. Nothing's impossible.

At the tower, Archbishop Tsubasa spoke to his Sekirei while she was in the bath.

Tsubasa: Ash found a Sekirei and her Ashikabi alined with the whale since their struggle to escape Kobe. Interesting, isn't it?

Karasuba: Did Ash kill them?

Tsubasa: No. The whale protected them from her.

Karasuba: Ash has good judgment. This should prove very interesting.

Tsubasa: Let's look forward to it, then.


	10. The Plan to Escape

**Riders In The Sky**

**The Plan To Escape**

It was winter when Haruka met his Sekirei. She was being chased by the Sekirei sisters until she used her sonic scream attack. Haruka heard her since then, and when he found Kuno sitting someplace, he offered his meat buns. That was when Kuno sensed her Ashikabi.

When Haruka told his story, Kazehana liked it.

Kazehana: Kawaii! She grabbed your scarf! This is the beggining of love! All Sekireis should live and love! (grabs Kuno's hands) No need to be ashamed of having no desire to fight, Sekirei-chan!

Kuno: It's Kuno.

Kazehana (turns): A Sekirei's instinct is to love! All the world's Sekireis should live and love!

Haruka: Who is this person?

Kotaro: Since I told her about the escape plan, she just got all cheery about how you and Kuno were in this together...I don't know what's up with her other than this romance thing.

Seo: So. I understand you kids were trying to escape Kobe.

Haruka: "Kids"?

Seo: Ya gotta problem with that? Right. I sure hate what the MBI has done to our city.

Kotaro: Me, too. Long story.

Seo: I'll help.

Kotaro: Arigoto, Seo-san!

Seo: Alright, but that'll cost ya.

Haruka: Who charges a fee helping?

Seo: That's why you're kids. Adults can't for free.

Haruka: Nobody calls me "kid"! I'm 20!

The argument was interrupted by Kotaro and his phone call. He gave the phone to Seo. When Seo heard who it was, he sensed the spirit of the oni. His mouth lost grip of the cigarette he was smoking on. Kujira didn't like it at all. So he threw the cigarette into the trash.

Seo: I...I wasn't bullying them! Who uses taking away eating as a punishment?

Kotaro and Musubi laughed at it. Then, Seo angrily strangled Kotaro.

Seo: You'll pay for this, ya rat!

Tsukiumi watched the monitor in Matsu's Secret Room in disbelief. Matsu had finally accepted her Ashikabi's wanting to help Haruka and Kuno escape.

Tsukiumi: Helping an Ashikabi and his weak Sekirei...Unbelievable.

Matsu: I did tell Ko-tan how dangerous this escape plan will be, and he'd still willing.

Tsukiumi: You're not saying you'll go along with what he wants are you?

Matsu: It is a Sekirei's duty to serve her Ashikabi.

Tsukiumi: I thought the first and foremost is to fight! And yet you remain hidden here. Aren't you the same as those two that don't fight?

Tsukiumi went out of the room and onto the porch. When Miya found her, they talked about the feelings Kotaro and his Sekirei had for Haruka and Kuno campared to the usual game. Then, Miya offered to train Tsukiumi.

Seo spoke about the mapping of the regions in Kobe.

Seo: Now here in this Kobe, using the Hyogo Capital Tower as a center, there are simply four divided territories; North, South, East, and West. Right now, North is the only unclaimed territory. Between south and west, there's a Gorgom lair. The one that controls the south may be after you. The one that calls himself "Shadow Moon". That silver cyborg you defeated when you saved that kid...His name is Mikogami Hayato. The West is Sanada. I don't know him though. The east has no Ashikabi. It has monsters. Megiro is their leader.

At the village, Uzume visited her Ashikabi.

Uzume: Then there was this girl...(turns)

Kazuya: What troubles you, Uzume-chan?

Uzume: Oh, nothing. I'm just feeling thirsty. I better grab a drink.

Uzume headed to the water fountain. Megiro appeared.

Megiro: Your prey has disappeared.

Uzume (frustrated): There were interferences.

Megiro: You have one more chance left, nothing more.

Uzume: I'm aware of that.

Megiro: Do not forget that my lord will be arriving on earth and take your Ashikabi if you fail.

Back at Izumo, Tsukiumi began her training. Her water had no affect on Miya. Miya swooped passed her.

Miya: You have too many openings. (slashes with her sword)

The sword attack tore the chest side of Tsukiumi's dress. Tsukiumi saw a giant hole created by Miya.

Seo (continuing the discussion): Of course, we are Riders, and the Southwest may be our only chance. In the sothwest, there's a bridge that separates the Kobe from Awaji Island of the Seto Inland. When you cross it, the MBI can no longer pursue you.

Haruka: You want us to swim like before?

Seo: Cross the _bridge_, Sherlock. All public transportations and traffic are under MBI security. There is an MBI in railways here, but no inspection.

Haruka: That means the rail line is our only way out.

Seo: There are three problems apart from the controllers of the South and West. The MBI surveillance satellite. If you become discovered, the laser will come down and end it.

Kotaro: Suppose I asked Matsu to hack the satellite.

Haruka: "Hack the satellite"?

Kotaro: One of my Sekireis is good at that.

Haruka: You really are lucky.

Kuno pulled onto Haruka's sleeve.

Seo: Now, the only problem is the MBI's dog, the Disciplinary Squad. The Ash, the Crimsom, and the Raven. They exist on the purge of the Sekireis, they're absurdly dangerous. And one more thing...The three Gorgom High Priests and their master, the Creation King. The pale is Darom, the blue, Baraom, and there's one priestess, Bishium. Their warlord is Bilgenia.

Musubi: I'll fight!

Seo: Now here's the plan. Three Ashikabis will be gathered. The MBI doesn't know we're working together. That's why we should make our move soon after dark.

Kuno (sobbing): I was so weak Haruka-sama wanted to escape.

Hikari: That's why you should've listened like a good girl.

Hibiki: Exactly, If you did, you wouldn't be such a worrywart.

Musubi: But they ended up meeting each other. Since Kuno-san didn't give up she met her Ashikabi.

Haruka (pulling Kuno by the cheek): It's okay! You're my girl! So stop whining and start following! Got it? Now stop crying!

At last, Kuno smiled.

Kazehana: This is love! Sekirei get stronger by love!

Seo: Come to think of it, what are doing here with these guys?

Kazehana: Oh, it just happened.

Seo: Right! I'm fine with helping for free. So I'll be making sure that you make it out of Kobe alive. Let's give the MBI some ass-whoopin'!

Kazehana: Good luck, boys.

Kazehana was becoming fond of Kotaro.

Kotaro, Haruka, and their Ashikabis headed to Matsu's Secret Room. Shiro was with them, too. And he was in his casuals.

Matsu: I received an outline of Seo-tan's via email.

Kotaro: So, you think this is possible?

Matsu: There's nothing I cannot do. **But**, there's a time limit to this satellite hacking. It'll be different from infiltrating stealthily like we once did. It may take one hour.

Suddenly, Kazehana came in.

Kazehana: Hey, everyone! The party's ready!

All: "Party"?

They went downstairs.

Kazehana: Let's hope the Escape Plan succeeds! Cheers!

Kotaro didn't like this at all.

Kotaro: Nobody seems worried.

Haruka: Minami, you can join me.

Shiro chimed in.

Shiro: Let me join you.

Kotaro: Shiro-san?

Shiro: I hope I'm not being rude, I wish to help, too.

Then, Kotaro spotted Tsukiumi through the window of the dining room. He then went out into the hall.

Kotaro: Tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi: What?

Kotaro: Kazehana said she wanted to have a farewell party for Shigi-kun and Kuno-san. Why don't you join-

Tsukiumi: What's the point?

Kotato (Noticing Tsukiumi's hand position): Are you hurt?

Tsukiumi: Don't worry about me. They're only scratches.

Kotaro: Wait. You don't even change you're decisions, do you? You wouldn't even help with the Escape Plan.

Tsukiumi: Exactly! I don't back down on what I choose! What if the the Disciplinary Squad or the Gorgom show up. What about that veiled Sekirei? Musubi's the only one beside Black that can fight. What if neither Musubi and Black...

Tsukiumi: Kotaro, are you worried about the plan? Or Musubi?

Kotaro: Both. (moves in closer)

Tsukiumi: Kotaro, you hadn't touched me yet. (setting his hand on her breast.) You don't want to hold me?

Kotaro's heart began to race...until Matsu came out.

Matsu: Ko-tan!

Kotaro: Ah!

Matsu: Kazehana-tan's brought some sake.

Tsukiumi was furious.

Tsukiumi: I'm confused! If you don't answer my last question next time, I'll kill you! (disapears down the hall)

Kotaro (looking at his hand): Tsukiumi's breast...it felt...(nosebleeds).

When he recovered from the nosebleed, Kotaro saw an old picture frame. He went into the dining room where everyone was still partying. Shiro stood up.

Shiro: Kotaro-san, I was going to tell you.

Kotaro (pointing to the girl on the frame): This was your Sekirei.

Shiro: Yes. I, too, once had a Sekirei, Kotaro-san. Long ago, I was a biker, just like you. I, also, lost a family. I was saved by the Sekirei from the monster that murdered them. The Sekirei persuaded me to be her Ashikabi and help her find the Sekirei child. The Destrons, as I mentioned, vowed to seek the helpless Sekirei. They sent their evil warlord, Yoroi. He was responsible for the murder of my Sekirei. Now, she's one with Musubi.

Kotaro: You mean Musubi was with you the whole time?

Shiro: I couldn't let her go out until she was old enough.

Kotaro: By the way, that Sekirei of yours...what was her name?

Shiro: Yume. Number 08.

The next morning, Kotaro got a phone call.

Kotaro: Senpai? It's been a long time. You didn't contact me much since dad died.

Shigeru: Well, isn't that the same with you? I can't head over right now. There's something important I have to do. Later. (hangs up)

Tsukiumi was on the roof top. Kusano climbed the vine to reach the top.

Tsukiumi: What is it, Kusano?

Kusano: You're not his wife!

Tsukiumi gasped.

Kusano: Whoever can't help with oni-chan's wishes isn't qualified to be his wife! You may be faster than me, but you don't care about anything! That's why you're no longer his wife! (goes down the vine)

Evening came.

Musubi: A perfect time to escape! Let's do it, Kotaro-sama.

Kotaro: Henshin. (changes into a Rider) Kamen Rider** Black!**

Shiro (sets his arms leftward): Henshin...V3!

When Black saw the Rider Shiro became, he was surprised.

Black: You're him...You're V3.

Haruka: My turn. (sets his right hand forward) Henshin!

A belt appeared on Haruka and he was covered in gold.

V3: What's your Rider name?

Rider: Call me Agito. Black, I thank you for your friendship.

Black: Alright, let's not waste time.

Three of the Riders took to their motorcycles and rode off into the night.


	11. Musubi Falls Before The Gorgom?

**Riders In the Sky**

**Musubi Falls Before The Gorgom High Priests?**

Kazehana watched as the Riders took of into the dark.

They waited until it said 0200 on Black's Road Sector for the signal. When it was, The Riders started their engines and rode forward. Seo kissed his Sekireis to give them power to destroy the transformer station. The MBI themselves spotted Kusano and assumed she was lost until one of them recognized her as one of the Sekirei. She then summoned the vines and quailed them up.

Black: Way to go, Ku-chan.

At her secret room, Matsu reported to Seo.

Matsu: The tains on all the lines have stopped.

Seo: Alright. What's the situation at this point?

Matsu: Kusano-tan's diversionary tactic has been...

Seo: What's wrong?

Matsu: Troops are moving in fast! This is an emergency! You have to move fast! The MBI probably knows our plan!

Black (seeing the vine): Ku-chan!

Minaka smirked as the MBI military gathered.

Seo had only one choice so he wouldn't hide...

Seo: Henshin!

Seo was now Kamen Rider ZX. He rode out on his bike and went ramming onto the MBI vehicles and using

Black contacted Matsu on his Road Sector.

Black: Matsu-san, I'm going after Ku-chan.

Matsu: Ko-tan, it's too dangerous!

Black: But, Matsu-san! I promised Ku-chan never to leave her! Besides, what about Road Sector?

Matsu: Alright, but be careful. I'll come and join you. When you save her, out get to the Pearl Bridge!

Black gazed at the MBI surrounding the vine. He roved his engine.

Black: Will you help me save Ku-chan, V3?

V3: I will. I value young lives more than my own my own.

Both Riders roved their engines. Black went first. An energy shield formed and demolished everything in its path. After the impact, Black drove to the vine. The roof of the Road Sector opened and he finally got to Kusano. Kusano landed in his arms. Kusano was happy to see him. Black turned to V3.

Black: You'll need to be brought someplace safer.

Kusano: Okay!

So it was Kusano went with V3.

Then, there was another call.

Matsu: What's the situation?

Black: We were able to get Ku-chan out. V3 has her.

Matsu: "V3"?

Black: Shiro-san.

Matsu: Alright, I have his location. I'll be joining this V3.

On the roof, Tsukiumi was all upset. Suddenly, the ground shook. A motorcycle appeared with Matsu on it.

Matsu: I'm going in!

Tsukiumi: Hey! Didn't you say you'd never leave Izumo Inn?

Matsu: Ko-tan is putting his life on the line! Sometimes, I should work my body. (rides off)

Somewhere in the city, one of the MBI solders spotted ZX, but ZX had the upper hand.

Black, Agito, and their Sekirei made it to the bridge.

Musubi: Is Ku-chan okay?

Black: She's with V3.

Matsu met up with V3. She had a good reason to be with Kusano. She brought plant based weapons.

As for Agito and Black, they found one solder and gave him a double punch.

The sirens awoke Yuriko, Shigeru, and Shiina.

The Riders continued across the Pearl Bridge. It was so long there was no telling if they'd make it. But then, their journy was interrupted by an intruder. There was Haihane and Benitsubasa.

Benitsubasa: Where do you think you're going, chumps? Children need to be taught a lesson, don't they?

Haihane: Number 104, Haihane.

Benitsubasa: Number 105, Benitsubasa.

Musubi: Number 88, Musubi! I won't lose for the sake of our friends! We'll make it across!

Benitsubasa couldn't believe this. She faced Musubi. This was becoming interesting for Benitsubasa. They both fought in close range.

Benitsubasa: #88, doesn't Raven keep an eye on you?

Musubi: "Raven"?

Benitsubasa: I'm talking about Karasuba!

Haihane: Hehe...She's your opposite.

Benitsubasa: You can't hold a conversation with an idiot, can you?

Musubi: Never call people an idiot!

Benitsubasa angrily attacked Musubi. Musubi fell to the ground. But Musubi wasn't giving up. She got up and swung Benitsubasa toward Haihane. But the fight wasn't over. Three priests appeared. Musubi once again faced the priestess like she did in her first battle while Agito and Black faced two other priests. Unfortunatlely, the Gorgom Priestess had the upper hand using her magic. When the two priests stopped, all it took for Black and Agito to realize that they hadn't won was their gathering around Musubi's body. The Gorgom Priests absorbed the energy from the symbol on Musubi's back.

Black: MUSUBI-CHAN!

Their robes were gone, and the priests changed into monsters...The Great Mutants. They noticed Black scream Musubi's name.

Great Doram: So, this is your Sekirei. Well, it's to late.

Bilgenia appeared in were Haruka stood in his original form with Kuno. Haruka gasped.

Bilgenia: Remember me, boy? When I killed your brother, I sliced his head with my own sword!

Haihane: I won't let them get away.

Bilgenia: Oh! You wish to join my allegiance? We can finish off these two!

Outraged by his loss, Black fought the Great Mutants.

Tsukiumi finally decided to leave Izumo and help.

It looked bad for Black. Could this be the end for both him and his Sekirei?


	12. End The Gorgoms' Reign of Terror!

**Riders In The Sky**

**End The Gorgoms' Reign of Terror!**

Things were real bad for Black. He couldn't believe after what Musubi said that she had fallen. Bilgenia could tell he was crying behind his visor and smirked.

Bilgenia: Ah, loss of love, (pulls out his sword) and you're better of dead!

But then, a grasshopper-like bike appeared and rammed Bilgenia. Bilgenia slashed at it.

Black: BATTLE HOPPER!

Black couldn't leave Musubi despide his bike being destroyed.

Haihane readied her claws in front of Haruka and Kuno.

Haihane: You have time...to worry about you're friends.

Haihane swung her claw, and Haruka got in the way. Kuno was scared remembering when she met him.

Kuno: I'm going to use my prayer. I love you...Haruka-sama.

When they kissed, wings came out of Kuno's back, and this time, she used her singing power. It soothed Haihane. No longer did she care about being among the Disciplinary Squad.

Bilgenia: No! You fool! How can you possibly let it get to you?

The chorus ended, and Kuno fainted.

Haruka: Kuno!

Kuno: Haruka-sama, I did something more proper, this time.

Haruka: Yeah. That really stopped that clawed Sekirei.

Bilgenia: Oh, but do you think it's enough to withstand the Gorgom?

Haruka (stands up): Henshin!

Haruka became Agito. He pulled out a sword from his belt and changed color. Agito's sword broke Bilgenia's. It wasn't enough to break his shield. Agito pulled out a staff. He once again changed colors. He finally broke the shield. Agito switched back to his original form to finish off Bilgenia. He gave him a Rider Kick, and Bilgenia was finally destroyed.

Agito: This is for you, oni-san.

Just when the Great Gorgoms were about to attack, water fell, and a small surveillance device appeared. It was Tsukiumi and V3. They saw that Musubi was on the ground.

Tsukiumi: Musubi! Say something! I'm sorry that I've insulted you about your not knowing some words! I'm sorry I was jealous of you when you were with Kotaro!

Great Baraom: Isn't #88 supposed to be dead? I'm getting board. Then again, I could put up a new challenge.

Tsukiumi: **You. **You dare hurt my friend?

The Great Bishium had one advantage unlike Baraom. She had an appearance like a bat and could fly. Baraom turned his tusks into swords and used his "X" slash attack.

Darom: You think you can win against three, don't you?

Baraom: There will be one, this time.

Tsukiumi: The cat, eh? If that's so, I will wield what was bestowed upon me by the landlady. (forming a water sword) WATER BLADE!

The Water Blade destroyed only two male Gorgoms. Bishium was alive. She turned and saw Black grieving.

Bishium: The Water Sekirei may have defeated my fellow Gorgoms, but now you're getting in the way of the Creation King.

Tsukiumi: Black!

Benitsubasa (reappearing): You're not going anywhere!

Both Sekireis fought each other.

Elsewhere, Shiina sensed his sister was near.

Back at the bridge, Bishium trampled on Black until he forced her off.

As for Shiina, before he could make a reunion with Kusano, she and Matsu were gone. He and his Ashikabis were spotted by Hayato and his Sekirei.

Hayato set his hand on Shiina.

Yuriko: What do you think you're doing?

Hayato: He's reacting to the heat. Are you not neglectful?

Yuriko saw the Sekirei surrounding them.

Yuriko: They must be the ones persuing Shiina.

Shiina ran toward Yuriko as one of the Sekireis drew out the sword.

Shiina: Yuriko...I love you.

Yuriko: I love you, too.

At last, they kissed. Hayato watched in disbelief.

Shiina: World End Garden!

Back at the bridge, Kotaro was back in his original form.

Kotaro: I won't run away. Musubi-chan, Tsukiumi...I won't run! I won't leave the one's I care for behind!

Bishium: Is that so? You might as well join your Sekirei in Hell!

Suddenly, a voice spoke up "It's Love".

Musubi's body glowed.

Kotaro found himself in a pool of water.

Kotaro: Where am I?

Voice: Love. Teach love to all the birds. That will be you.

Then, Kotaro awoke from his fantasy world and saw Musubi's body float. Shiro saw a number 8 on her torso.

Shiro: Yume?

Kotaro: Musubi-chan, you're alive.

Yume/Musubi: It's love! Those who corrupt love will be the opponents of Destiny Sekirei, Yume!

Shiro: So it's true.

Benitsubasa: Just how did you manage to restore yourself?

Musubi/Yume: Enough talk! When did the Disciplinary Squad lower itself to start picking on the weak? As your senior, I will punish you.

Benitsubasa: Oh, I'll never understand you at all. (to Bishium) Will you join us?

Bishium accepted Benitsubasa's offer and they started their attack. But then, Yume/Musubi fired a beam. Bishium was gone.

Yume/Musubi: We still hadn't made it to the _real_ punishment yet for lacking love. (Grabs Haihane and Benitsubasa and throws them off the bridge) Be gone! (waves "bye-bye")

All: She threw them!

Tsukiumi: Why didn't I think of that before?

Yume/Musubi: There's alot of love in me. Looking back on oneself, a strong heart is all that matters. My companion has lustful thoughts. And...(sets hand on Kotaro's face) the feelings you have for Musubi, is the same as what she feels in her heart. You're heart awoke me. (tucks Kotaro into her breasts) It's pouring onto me. You have a kind heart. You have ties with a wonderful person.

Musubi was herself again now that she was alive. Kotaro noticed a beeping sound and looked at the helmet. When he saw the the warning sign, he turned to Matsu.

Kotaro: Uh, Matsu-san...what it that?

Matsu: The satellite's operational again!

Everyone gasped. As the laser of the satellite shot down at the bridge, the middle of the bridge collapsed. Suddenly, just when Haruka and Kuno were about to fall, a veil appeared and pulled them up onto the Awaji side.

Kotaro: There's only one thing we need to take care of now. We have to stop the Gorgom. (picks up Agito's sword)

So off they went to the Gorgom lair. The Creation King was like an organ. Kotaro changed into Black, and Shiro into V3.

Creation King: So, you're the Riders, and these are you're Sekireis. Let's see how well you can fight against me, the Creation King.

They started the fight. This was much worse than the High Priests. The Creation King had a forcefield. No physical blows could stop him. But then, Black had a new trick up his sleeve. The sword broke through the forcefield and penetrated the Creation King's body. The body was destroyed and the lair began to collape, so they had to hurry out.

Kotaro watched as Kuno and Haruka waved farwell to them and ran toward their freedom.

Tsukiumi: Looks like they're safe. What say we return home before the MBI spots us.

Matsu: Tsukiumi-tan, time to withdraw.

Kusano (saluting): Hai!

Kotaro: I'm sorry, everyone. I was so naive. I didn't want to hurt any other Sekireis. I could only fight monsters. In a sense, I'm no good for any of you.

Musubi: Kotaro-sama, it's only because you're here everyone tries hard. As long as you're here it's good enough for me.

Tsukiumi: Like this, somehow...Musubi will keep taking...

Matsu: All the brave parts of herself!

Kusano: Mm!

All the girls ran up to Kotaro and hugged him.

Midori nasu daichi Shikyo rihori no hana

Kusano saw the news report about the plants being destroyed.

Kusano: Shii-chan...

Shiroi sudahana to Kareri na sakura gaii

Seo came to visit.

Mada hito no ume ni Nuku mori ga atte Mada umi no iro ga Kobaruto no jidaki

Musubi and Tsukiumi offered their food to Kotaro.

Furuki ooki toki Long long ago 21st century

Takami couldn't believe the news about Musubi's resurrection.

Shizeru no megumi ga Shito yo machi o sudaki

Hayato was disappointed for loosing his chance.

Shito yo machi o sudaki Shigeru ga irochi to

Benitsubasa was outraged by her defeat.

Benitsubasa: I hate that big-breasted bimbo!

Haihane: Outrageously big breasts...even if you to make yours bigger, they's be a B-cup.

Benitsubasa: What's that supposed to mean?

Sohieru materu no Mada otoko da chi ga Chikyu ni ato ga he Mada younda da chi ga Yasashi sa no chi da ni

Uzume went to visit her Ashikabi.

Megiro had found out about about her saving Kuno.

Megiro: So, Uzume has saved #95 from the fall. I might as well give her a chance by the time my lord arrives on earth.

Natsu kasuiki toki Long long ago 21st century

Kotaro headed off to his racetrack. Kazehana watched as he left.

Kazehana: I sense you're manliness, Kotaro-kun.

Midori nasu daichi Shikyo rihori no hana Shiroi sudahana to Kareri na sakura gaii

There was something deep withing Kagari that was unusual.

Minaka: That's right! The story goes on! Right? The story which the birds have interwoven is just the beginning!

The End (for now)


End file.
